Juntos NO Revueltos
by Reggi-Feltom
Summary: UN fic simple pero original(segun yo) d una paereja muy tierna y tb. de un queso muy apestoso, pero hay que recordar que los quesos que huelen mal son los mas rikos,, lee y me entendereis, aaaahh no se dejen engañar por el n° de cap. son cortisimos. by
1. No Duermas Mira el Amanecer

Esto es mi primer intento de fic, porfa léanlo y lo mas importante dejen review por favor, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si esta fome, si les encanta Draco (como a mí), si se aburrieron, si no lo terminan de leer o si lo terminaron, como sea dejen review pa' saber que opinan. Parece q´ sonó un "poco" desesperada pero OK AQUI ESTA::: Ah!!! *blablabla* eso es cuando están pensando.  
  
Juntos no Revueltos.  
  
  
  
Primer capitulo: "No Duermas... ...Mira El Amanecer"  
  
Ginny como siempre estaba atrasada para clases cosa que no le importaba mucho, pero ahora le tocaba pociones y no quería tener problemas con Snape si que empezó a correr por los pasillos de Hogwarts para llegar a tiempo, de repente una cosa se le apareció adelante y choco, se le cayeron los cuadernos pero los recogió y siguió corriendo, sin darse cuenta que había chocado con Draco Malfoy, el que la quedo mirando, aunque Ginny no se veía nada bien corriendo como loca y moviendo exageradamente los brazos abiertos de arriba a abajo.  
  
Ginny suspiro y se tiro en una de las sillas.  
  
-Por fin llegue, ¿todavía no a llegado Snape cierto???  
  
Estaba tan cansada que nadie escucho lo que dijo, apenas le salía la voz.  
  
-¿Hiciste la tarea de pociones?  
  
Le dijo Carrie la mejor amiga de Ginny que siempre le encubría sus llegadas tardes a todas las clases.  
  
-Si, estuve toda la noche en eso, aquí... aquí... esta, en algún lugar, ¿creo?, ¡¡¡¿¿DONDE ESTA MI TA...  
  
Grito tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verla, con caras extrañas, como si fuese un bicho raro. Ginny se puso roja como si Harry estuviera a un centímetro de ella y se miro los pies, algo arrepentida de haber armado el medio escándalo.  
  
-Upss... es que ayer en la noche me tome como mil tazas del café "No Duermas, Mira El Amanecer" y eso me pone un poquito histérica, prométeme que tu nunca vas a tomar café, promételo por favor, nunca tomes café,¡¡¡¡NUNCA TOMES, NUNCA, CAFÉ NOOO!!!,plisS.  
  
-ya pero... de nuevo todos te están mirando Ginny, te deben creer maniática depresiva o algo así.  
  
-maniática tu abuela.  
  
-bueno mi abuela será un poco maniática y estará 100% trastornada psicológicamente, pero no te metas con mi ella OK. Cambiando el temita que me es bien desagradable,¿¿tu tarea?? Si no la entregas hoy Snape te reprobara.  
  
-no esta en ninguna parte, creo que se me debe haber quedado en la biblioteca, si me hubieras visto, estaba peor que cuando me emborrache en el viaje a Hosmeade, el café me trastorna pero no encontré otra solución para estar despierta, bueno con tanta confusión seguro se me quedo ahí, en la biblioteca. Mejor lo voy a buscar, vuelvo en un segundo.  
  
-apúrate Snape ya debe estar aquí.  
  
-sii, regreso en un...  
  
-aquí estoy señorita Guinss. Y usted Weasley puede volver a su asiento o retirarse porque en realidad no nos hace falta, el único problema seria que reprobaría esta clase, porque como todos saben hoy se entregan los informes tan esperados sobre "las mil tres pociones por orden alfabético de mayor importancia en el mundo mágico actual". Yo los llamare para que me lo entreguen. Empecemos por Ud. Señorita Weasley.  
  
-este... mmm... lo que pasa es...  
  
-¡solo traiga su informe!, Y por esta burla a mí como profesor 10pts. Menos para Gryffindor.  
  
Todos los que eran de esa casa que estaban en la clase abuchearon a Ginny, siempre lo hacían cada vez que Snape le restaba puntos a alguien, cosa que pasaba todos las clases.  
  
-esta vez restare 10 puntos mas por ser tan irrespetuosos. ¿Y USTED No piensa traer su tarea?  
  
-Mi tarea no...  
  
De repente tocaron la puerta de la sala.  
  
-Que pase, que pase luego para poder seguir con mi intento de enseñar a estos...  
  
-Disculpe profesor Snape, solo vine para entregar esto a Virginia Weasley, que me lleve por error, creo que lo va a necesitar.  
  
-muy atento Malfoy, daré 10 puntos a Slythering, podéis retiraos.  
  
Draco antes de irse miro a Ginny por solo casi un segundo, pero sintió algo raro, por primera vez solo vio a Ginny y no a una pobre Weasley de quien burlarse .  
  
-bien Weasley, ya que aquí tengo tu informe, ahora traed el tuyo Guinss y luego seguid...  
  
Durante el resto de la clase Ginny Tb. Se sintió rara, pensaba que le debía dar las gracias a Draco, *pero seria demasiado extraño agradecerle algo, mejor me olvido que lo hizo y lo sigo ignorando como siempre, mas que mal siempre que me habla es para insultarme, no merece que le de las gracias de nada*  
  
-Ahí esta Draco!!.  
  
-Si se, pero ya te dije Carrie que no le voy a dar las gracias.  
  
-Ginny!! Draco viene para acá.  
  
-Quee? Que le pasa a ese tarado, esta loco si pretende que le agradezca algo.  
  
Draco iba caminando muy tranquilo hacia Ginny y Carrie, como si fueran amigos o algo.  
  
-Hola Weasley.  
  
-Ho.. Hola Draco, te quería agradecer por llevarme mi informe, me salvaste de que me reprobaran.  
  
-Sí sé. Yo también venia para que me dieras las gracias.  
  
-pero como lo tenias tu???  
  
-cuando chocamos en el pasillo se te callo.  
  
-ah! Con tigo choque??, disculpa.  
  
-disculpada. También venia para eso.  
  
*por que tengo que ser así con ella, no se lo merece es tan buena y yo tratándola como trapo, quiero por un segundo dejar de ser tan Draco y poder ser gentil solo con ella, seguro cree que la odio y que me creo superior a ella, eso es un poco cierto pero que va, es tan linda, tan...*  
  
-Draco???  
  
-ah! Si Weasley?  
  
-me tengo que ir adiós.  
  
-Chao y chao a ti quien quiera que seas *estropajo*  
  
-chaooo! Dracoo.  
  
A Carrie le encantaba Draco, nunca para nada serio pero lo encontraba lo máximo.  
  
-Carrie ya deja de mirarlo con esa cara de babosa, no se como te puede gustar un tipo como Malfoy.  
  
-si no me gusta, pero es perfecto ¿o no?, mi amor platónico.  
  
-mmm...  
  
-pero Ginny, ¿cuando chocaron?? Cuéntamelo con todos los detalles, el choco con tigo o tu chocaste, te miro, lo miraste, te hablo TODOOOO!!!.  
  
-yo choque con él, pero ni sabia que era Draco estaba tan apurada para llegar a clases con Snape que ni me detuve para saber quien era. -si yo hubiese chocado con Draco lo acompaño a su sala, al comedor, a todos lados para asegurarme que esta bien. -ya córtala con tu obsesión por los idiotas, mejor vamos a almorzar, no tome ni desayuno. -sentémonos con Draquito -estas loca? -pero si ya son amigos -ni amigos ni nada, ¡¡¡NUNCA!!!!.  
  
Cuando Ginny y Carrie entraron al comedor Draco que estaba sentado con Goyle y Crabbe, saludo con su mano a Ginny con una cara muy tierna.  
  
DRACO: *no soy tierno?????, practique mucho esta cara, ahora deve estar muriéndose por mi Ginny*  
  
Carrie: Ginny!! Mira a Draco, no es tierno?? Te esta saludando.  
  
Ginny: si, si claro, muy tierno, seguro. *que tierno es Draco, mejor lo saludo también*  
  
Ginny le hizo una seña a Draco, pero todos los de Gryffindor se dieron cuenta que saludaba a Malfoy y la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro, entonces Ginny se puso roja como si... (ya saben lo que sigue) y se sentó junto a Hermione y Ron.  
  
Que hablan?? Pregunto Carrie que siempre estaba enterada de todas las copuchas.  
  
-De lo que sea que estemos hablando seguro tu ya lo sabes. Le contesto Ron burlándose. - yo no soy tan copuchenta como tu crees. Y... de que hablaban??? Ron enojado le dijo, - QUE TE IMPORTA CARRIE!!! Hermione riéndose de Ron dijo, -Ron no seas así, estábamos hablando de nuestro baile de despedida, porque este es nuestro ultimo año aquí, y adivinen que, Ron me invito e iremos juntos. - que lindo mi Roni esta creciendo, ya es un hombrecito, con novia y todo. Ron se puso tan rojo como tomate y mas enojado aún le dijo, - no somos novios *todavía* y si sigues molestando te vas a almorzar a otra parte Carrie. Tratando de cambiar el tema Ginny pregunto, ¿y Harry con quien va a ir?? - nadie sabe con quien va a ir, pero el dijo que ya sabia a quien invitar. -Ah. *seguro a mi, es que soy tan linda y el también* - y ¿alguien sabe con quien va a ir Draquito?  
  
Todos miraron esta vez a Carrie como si fuera un bicho raro, pero le dio lo mismo y siguió hablando de lo genial que encontraba a Draco Ron tratando de molestar a Carrie le respondió, - seguro que va con parvati, quien mas querría ir con él?. - mmm.... YO!!!!? Ginny le dijo muy bajo a Carrie, -cállate! y terminemos de comer para irnos luego, Draco esta mirando mucho para acá. Carrie sonriendo y a toda voz, -me encanta Draco, pero creo que esta interesado en ti? Ron histérico, - EN QUIEN???? - en nadie, cálmate. Nos tenemos que ir Carrie. Chaolin a todos. - Hermione después me cuentas de tu romance con Ron, Uuuuii!!!! Son tan lindos. -Carrie que romance??? Con Ron solo vamos como amigos. -ESPEREN!!! Ginny!! Que pasa con ese Draco???  
  
Ginny y Carrie salieron apuradas del comedor para que Ron no las llenara de preguntas pero afuera estaba esperándola el mismo Draco Malfoy.  
  
-que quieres Draco??, le pregunto Ginny mirándolo con cara de "de nuevo tu" -cuando vi que se iban pensé que quizás... tenias que hacer una tarea y yo... te podría creo... ayudar si no te molesta, seguramente a mi ya me pasaron esas cosas. -NO!!, Gracias supongo, ok, chaooo. -espera Ginny, yo si tengo tareas para que me ayudes Draquito. Draco en tono sarcástico y mirándola como si no valiera un peso, -Que bien, pero no gracias. Y entonces Ginny??, después nos vemos, creo. -creo que no, bye Ginny le respondio rapido y se dio media vuelta, Pero Carrie se apuro a decir, -Creo que si. -después nos vemos ¡¡¡GI-NNY!!!. Le grito Draco a Carrie en la cara -me encanta que seas agresivo. -me encantaría que no existieras. Ginny mirándolos aburrida como discutían agarro a Carrie del brazo y le dijo - vamonos Carrie, ahora!!.  
  
Draco: *creo que con eso no gane puntos con Ginny, la próxima talvez. ¿donde estarán ese par de tarados d Crabbe y Goyle??*  
  
-ahí están, me tiene que ayudar para poder invitar a Ginny al baile es en dos semanas y quiero ir solamente con ella. ¿¿Ustedes ya tienen pareja?? Les dijo Draco con una cara de asco a los dos. -este... creo que si. Respondio Goyle mirando muy raro a Crabbe, pero con una sonrisa muy amable. -si, los dos tenemos pareja para el baile. Draco los quedo mirando esperando de que digieran con quien iban a ir, pero ninguno hablo solo se quedaron mirando por un largo rato. -esperen un poco, ¿que pasa aquí?, es imposible que ya tengan pareja y yo no, a menos que... no, no puede ser eso, a menos que los dos... emmm los dos pretenda ir...amenosquelosdospretendanirjuntos al baile. Crabbe y Goyle se sonrojaron, a pesar de que no entendieron lo que dijo Draco ya sabian lo que estaba pensando. -Dígname!! Es eso, van a ir??? ¿¿¿JUNTOS??!!!! -Creo que... si. -me dan asco. Draco se fue lo mas rápido que pudo para que nadie notara que estaba hablando con ellos. *que repúgnate ese par, como no me di cuenta?. Y decían que yo era gay, JA!!!, aunque se que lo hacían porque creen que la gente tan bonita como yo no puede ser perfecta, pero nones, los raritos aquí eran otros, pero sin esos dos mequetrefes ¿quien me va ayudar en el plan para ir con Ginny al baile?*  
  
  
  
Dejen reviews ¿ya???? Si a alguien le gusto, en el prox. Capitulo se sabe con quien va Harry y que va a pasar con Draco y Ginny que son la pareja mas linda de Hogwarts y Carrie tb. quiere ir al baile, como no es su baile ¿con quien de ultimo año ira???? Todo y more. 


	2. Todos tienen su encanto

Gracias!!! A Virginia Malfoy y Ralkm Diggory por ser las primeras en dejarme un review, y tb. a Ginny y Rinoa estoy muy happy si que este capitulo se los dedico 100% a ustedes y a la SUE q´ gracias a ella caché la fanfiction. NO se como me quedo porque en realidad no soy muy buena pa´ escribir pero aquí va...  
  
Juntos NO Revueltos  
  
  
  
Segundo Capitulo: Todos tienen su "ENCANTO".  
  
  
  
-Pero Ginny en serio no te gusta ni un poquitito Draquin????  
  
-Noo Carrie!!! Malfoy ¡NO! Me gusta.  
  
-a lo mejor dices eso porque crees que a mí me gusta, pero la verdad es que no me gusta, aunque eso no le quita lo riko.  
  
-Carrie!! Ya sé que no te gusta Draco y que solo dices esas cosas de él porque... porque en realidad dices esas cosas de la mayoría de los chicos en Hogwarts, -.  
  
-Si sé Ginny, pero es que todos tienes su encanto ¿o no?- le respondió Carrie con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera viendo a los más guapos del colegio en el cielo  
  
-No creo, ¿cual es el encanto de Goyle?-  
  
-mmm... sus... ¿ojos?- tratando de buscarle una cualidad a Goyle, cosa que es imposible, a menos que alguien considere ser gay una cualidad.  
  
-¿de que color son?- le pregunto Ginny sabiendo que Carrie ni siquiera sabia que Goyle tenia ojos.  
  
-Son... de color... esteee... tienen un color muy especial que va del verde claro, pasa por el azul y llega hasta el café oscuro, y se queda en algunos de esos colores. Si eso es, tiene un color "especial"-.  
  
Ginny en tono sarcástico le respondió; -Si Carrie, claro, lo que tuuu digas. Mejor vamos a la sala común para que Hermione nos cuente de sus amorios con mi hermano-.  
  
-Con mi Ronny dirás-.  
  
-Si lo que quieras-.  
  
Las dos se fueron riendo de Ron por el camino hasta que llegaron a la sala común donde se encontraban todos menos Hermione Y Ron, incluso estaba Harry hablando animadamente con una chica que ni Ginny ni Carrie habían visto antes, era alta, casi mas alta que Ron, pelo largo y negro.  
  
-Ginny mira, ¿quien es esa? -le dijo Carrie muy despacio mirando con una cara no muy amable a la chica que conversaba con Harry-  
  
-No se, nunca la había visto, quizás es nueva-.  
  
- Que no sabe que Harrito es nuestro -.  
  
-Tu yo será, porque a mi no me importa-.  
  
-bueno mío, pero...  
  
De repente interrumpió Colin:  
  
-saben quien es ella???- -Noo- respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo -yo sip!!!!- dijo Colin entusiasmado -no puedes saber, yo siempre me entero de todo antes que nadie. Le dijo Carrie creyendo que era imposible que Colin supiera algo antes que ella- -buenooo, si quieren no les digo-. -Noo, Colin, cuéntanos-. Le rogó Carrie -Dicen que llego hace una semana, esta en sexto año y tiene un hermano de séptimo en Hufflepuff- -¿pero por que se vino a semanas de terminar las clases??- pregunto Ginny. -ella era de otra casa, la misma de su hermano pero algo turbio paso ahí entonces la tuvieron que cambiar, nadie sabe porque solo su hermano, algún profesor y Dumbledore-. -ahhh, entonces siempre a estado en Hogwarts-. -Sip- respondió Colin muy satisfecho de que esta vez no pensaran que era un estorbo- -Gracias Colin, ahora ¡ándate!- Carrie siempre lo trataba así, era seguramente al único de todo Hogwarts que no le encontraba su "algo especial".  
  
Colin la miro y se le borro la linda sonrisa que tenia en su cara por una expresión de pena, que aunque la trataba de disimular no lo lograba.  
  
-Carrie no puedes tratarlo así, el siempre es amable con tigo- le decía Ginny a Carrie mientras miraba como se alejaba Colin que ya no era el niño tierno que estaba en primer año, sino que estaba bastante crecidito y nada de mal, incluso era parte del equipo de Quidditch.  
  
-ahhh! Da lo mismo, ni se entera de como lo trato-  
  
-estas segura Carrie??'-  
  
-Cómo sea, ¿donde estarán mi Ronny y Hermione?  
  
-no sé, conociendo a Hermione quizás estén en la biblioteca-  
  
-pero en la parte mas oscura- dijo Carrie con un sonrisa maliciosa y las dos se empezaron a reír, luego se siguieron riendo tan fuerte que Harry y su amiga los quedaron mirando del otro lado de la sala.  
  
-mira Ginny la nueva nos esta mirando ¿que se cree?-  
  
- no tengo idea, mejor vamos a dormir, mañana tengo que hacer un trabajo temprano en la biblioteca-  
  
-sii mejor, aquí está TURBIO EL AMBIENTE!!!!- Carrie lo dijo en voz muy alta mirando a la chica que acompañaba a Harry.  
  
  
  
Ya se que no hay nada de Draco en esta Cap. Ni de romance pero es que no me inspiraba en ellos, pero el prox. Tendrá un poco de romance de la mejor pareja D/G. Y... Dejen reviwes ya que están aquí y opinen de todo porfa.  
  
TOM FELTON TE AMO!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Y el queso se queda SOLO

Aqui está el tercer cap. No es mi favorito pero... igual. Se lo dedico a la Loreto jajaja que aunque no le gusta Draco/Ginny se tiene que dar cuenta que es la mejor pareja del world. Y tb. para todos (pocos pero seguro, jejejje) los que leen mi fic, ¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!  
  
Juntos pero NO Revueltos.  
  
Tercer Capitulo: Y el queso se queda solo.  
  
- miren, Malfoy esta sentado solo- Harry les habla a Ron y Hermione, pero no lo escuchaban.  
  
-¿por que no estará con Crabbe y Goyle? Pasa algo raro ¿o no?- Harry les seguía hablando pero ni uno de los dos les respondía-  
  
-RON, HERMIONE!!!!, claro ahora que están de noviecitos no tienen para que tomar en cuenta a su amigo de 7 años, no ¿¿¿para qué????!!!-  
  
-mmmm... ¿qué quieres Harry?- le dijo Hermione muy calmada mirando a Ron.  
  
-nada, por cierto Voldemort me quiere matar de nuevo-  
  
-esta bien- ni Ron ni Hermione apartaban la vista del otro.  
  
-claro olvídense del niño que sobrevivió a Voldemort, no importa, yo estaré bien ok, sigan en lo suyo, que me trague la tierra a mí-  
  
-Haaaarry, disculpa, pero no seas así, tb. te queremos no mas que de otra forma- le dijo Hermione tratando de que no se enojara.  
  
-Sí, si lo-que-sea-  
  
-y... ¿¿¿qué nos decías??- pregunto Ron cambiando el tema.  
  
-nada... es que miren a Draco esta solo, sentado en el primer puesto adelante de Snape y parece que esta ¿durmiendo?-  
  
-si el puede dormir, claroo como Snape no le dice nada- le dijo Ron mirando con envidia a Malfoy-  
  
-tocaron, Ron vamos a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione.  
  
-ya- ron se puso rojo al ver que Harry los miraba riéndose.  
  
-SIII VAYANSE!!!, ¿a quien le importa?- les gritaba Harry mientras Ron y Hermione se alejaban por el pasillo-  
  
Harry un poco enojado y triste porque sus supuesto mejores amigos se habían ido, se puso a cantar una canción.  
  
-y el queso se queda soolo, y el queso se queda soolo, lira lirín lirón y el queso, se queda, soloooo...- (¿¿se la saben???)  
  
-que haces Potter, torturar a la pobre gente que pasa, con tu... voz? Si con tu presencia ya nos arruinas el día, jajajaj-  
  
-oye Malfoy no te metas con...-  
  
Pero Draco siguió caminando no estaba de humor para ponerse a perder el tiempo con Potter. Se fue al patio, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, solo se distinguía en él, su capa negra y su cabello platinado. Sus labios estaban cambiando a un tono morado por el frío, su cara estaba mas blanca que de costumbre, lo que hacia que sus ojos grises resaltaran mucho mas, brillando el doble o quizás brillaban porque estaba pensando en Ginny.  
  
***¿Cómo me paso esto?, osea, soy Draco Malfoy , no me puedo enamorar de una Weasley y menos si es de Gryffindor, aunque sea tan hermosa como lo es Ginny, ¿porque no me di cuenta antes? Tal vez hubiese sido mas fácil sin no la hubiera insultado seis años, nunca me va a creer. Ya no tengo ni amigos, en realidad no tengo nada, solo un nombre, Malfoy, que no me sirve para nada, tampoco sé porque odio a los Weasley, TODO ES CULPA DE MI PADRE! No soy así, solo soy como él quiere que sea, lo ODIO!!!..***  
  
Los ojos de Draco se comenzaron a poner llorosos, tenia mucha rabia, pero una tristeza lo invadía, sentía que le dolía el cuerpo tratando de contener las lagrimas, puso sus manos en la cabeza pasando los dedos entre su pelo rubio, de repente se tiro hacia atrás en la nieve, sentía mucho mas fuerte el frío, pero no lo suficiente, se saco la capa y se volvió a estirar de espalda, eso lo calmo, ya no tenia ganas de llorar pero lo que sentía por Ginny cada minuto que pensaba en ella se hacia mas fuerte. Ya había pasado un largo rato Draco avía estado mirando el cielo durante un par de horas, las ultima clase que le tocaba debían estar terminando, empezaba a anochecer, decidió pararse y se fue hacia el colegio. Paso por afuera del gran salón y vio que Ginny se estaba parando para irse, se detuvo para esperarla.  
  
**viene sola, sin esa que siempre esta con ella. Se ve tan linda, es como si sintiera su cabello rojo y largo junto a mí, pero me odia. Tengo que hablarle, ¿pero que le digo?, mmm... no sé, mejor no, ahora no**  
  
Draco siguió caminando hacia su sala común pero en el pasillo se encontró a un chico de Hufflepuff que conocía porque la hermana de él, Diana, era su "amiga",le hacia unos favorcillos. Al igual que su hermana era alto y con cabello negro y los ojos tan negros como su pelo.  
  
-Hola!- le dijo Draco parándose al frente de él, interrumpiéndole el paso.  
  
-¿Cómo estas Draco?- le pregunto extrañado de que este lo saludara.  
  
-¿Damián? Cierto- dijo Draco, como si no le hubieran hablado.  
  
-¿que quieres de nuevo Malfoy?- Damián lo miraba un poco nervioso.  
  
-Nada, solo saber como esta tu hermana-  
  
-sabes bien lo que paso, ahora por tu culpa ella esta en Gryffindor-  
  
-Mira!, yo no la obligue a nada, pero creo que debe estar bien contenta en Gryffindor con el estropajo de Potter-  
  
-que sabes tu, a mi hermana no le gusta Potter, ni nada-  
  
-ah! ¿No?, míralos tu mismo-  
  
Damián se dio vuelta y vio a Diana hablando con Harry, no escuchaba bien lo que decían pero noto que Harry le pedía algo.  
  
-bueno tienes razón, creo que a tu hermana no le gusta el estúpido de Potter- le dijo Draco riéndose de Harry que se había ido triste después de que Diana le diera un rotundo ¡NO! que todos los que pasaban por ahí escucharon.  
  
-que le estaba pidiendo Potter a mi hermana???-  
  
-no sé- Draco se marcho, rápido a su habitación sin ni si quiera mirar a Damián.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disculpen por no juntarlos, pero es que ya viene eso, sorry, no me inspira lo romántico todavía.  
  
Dejen reviews pa´que opinen sobre todo y si tienen alguna idea bienvenida sea. ¿ya?  
  
TOM FELTON 4-ME!!!!!!! 


	4. ¿nuestra? no, mi sala comun

Ya´ta esta cap. ojalá les guste, y si les gusta o no les gusta dejen REVIEWS porfis.  
  
  
  
  
  
Juntos NO Revueltos  
  
  
  
Cuarto capitulo: ¿Nuestra? No... mi sala común.  
  
-Ginny- le susurro Carrie -despierta un poquito-  
  
-mmm... que queri, Carrie- Ginny la miraba muy enojada, eran las 3 de la mañana y ella la despertaba tan campante como si fueran las 8am.  
  
-no puedo dormir, ¿¿hablemos un ratito???-  
  
-ahhh... que molestai- le dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama.  
  
-he estado pensando en...-  
  
-en quien??- le pregunto Ginny sin animo, a quien los ojos se le cerraban pero lograba mantenerlos abiertos.  
  
-en... Colin, lo que pasa es que tenias razón, soy muy pesada con él, ¿cierto?-  
  
-cierto. ¿Eso era todo? porque quiero dormir-  
  
-mmm... no. Oye Ginny a pesar de que nos conocemos por casi seis años todavía no se cual es tu color favorito????-  
  
-¿¿¿que té pasa??? , hablemos algo con mas contenido. Algo como... ¡sobre la Cordillera de los Andes! Es como la columna vertebral de Chile, una cadena montañosa que se extiende desde la Guijara Colombo-Venezolana hasta... ¡oye, Despierta!! ¿Carrie?. Claro, bonita la cosa, yo ya no tengo sueño y ella durmiendo como roca-  
  
***que hago? Son las... 3.20am recién! ¿Cómo será el colegio a esta hora?, voy a ir a dar una vuelta ¿ o mejor no?, sii total Ron siempre sale en la noche, cualquier cosa, el medio el mal ejemplo***  
  
Ginny se vistió, se puso la capa y salió cuidadosamente de la habitación.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año de Slythering...  
  
-Crabbe no me hables, esa cosa tuya puede ser contagiosa o algo- Dijo Draco alejándose y poniendo sus brazos delante de la cara -y desde ahora no quiero que ni me miren, sobre todo cuando estemos con mas gente, ¡¡¿¿ENTENDIERON??!!-  
  
-siiiii.. entendimos- Crabbe y Goyle respondieron al mimo tiempo entre suspiros.  
  
-QUE ASCO!!! No puedo estar con ustedes. ME VOY!!!- Draco tomo su pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo una carta y salió de la habitación-  
  
-Dracoooo!!! No nos dejes, Draquinnnn- le decía Goyle mientras este se iba.  
  
-de cuando que es tu "draquinn"???, ahhh??? Que acaso él es mas...- dijo Crabbe un poco celoso cuando Goyle lo interrumpió.  
  
-Noooo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco se dirigía a la sala común de Gryffindor, se paro frente al cuadro de la señora Gorda y dijo: -queso gourmet- la señora se aparto y Draco paso muy contento de que la clave que le había dicho Diana era la verdadera.  
  
*** voy a terminar esta carta aquí**  
  
Draco tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de la chimenea y comenzó a escribir, pero se detuvo un momento, sintió que alguien venia, apago la luz que estaba junto a él y se quedo quieto esperando no sentir mas ruidos, pero los paso se escuchaban muy claros en el silenció que había, si lo encontraban ahí no tendría excusa, los pasos llegaban a la sala común, alguien entro...  
  
-Quién... esta... ahí???- pregunto la persona que recién había entrado a la sala común al distinguir una sombra por la luz de la chimenea.  
  
Draco no respondió, pero sabia que no le quedaba otra opción, aguardo silencio unos segundos, pero se acercaba cada vez mas, hasta que pudo notar que...  
  
-¿Gin... Weasley??-  
  
-¡MALFOYYY!- Ginny grito asustada y sorprendida-  
  
-shhhh!!!, nos van a escuchar- le dijo Draco poniendo su mano en la boca de Ginny para ahogar el grito, pero tardo un buen rato en retirarla.  
  
Ginny se dio cuenta y se sonrojo, Draco no había notado los largos minutos que había estado cubriéndole la boca, pero al ver las mejillas rojas de Ginny saco su mano y le dio una sonrisa de ¿disculpas? Si, tenia una cara de arrepentido que lo hacia ver muy dulce. Ginny nunca lo había visto así, con una mirada tan dulce como la de ese momento (igual que la de TOM.F), en seguida Ginny un poco nerviosa se apresuro a decir:  
  
-¿que haces aquí?¿Cómo entraste?¿Por que?-  
  
-calma Wesl... calma-  
  
-pero como???- Ginny no se explicaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿¿¿Malfoy en la sala común de Gryffindor, con ella, a las 4 de la madrugada????, no era algo que pasar todos los días, mas bien NUNCA.  
  
-...Ginny... te lo puedo explicar, lo que pasa es que...- Draco trataba de darle explicaciones pero ella después de escuchar que Draco la llamara "Ginny" no escucho nada mas, sintió algo raro, como si hubiera sentido en solo ese momento (momento en que los labios de Draco pronunciaron Ginny), que sentía algo por..  
  
**+¿Malfoy? No, no puede ser, a mi NO me gusta Draco, no me gusta, no me...***  
  
Ginny se seguía repitiendo eso en la mente mientras Draco hablaba dando razones de porque estaba ahí pero no servían de nada porque Ginny no lo escuchaba.  
  
-¿oye?, me estas escuchando??-  
  
-emmm si- dijo Ginny rápidamente regresando a la tierra.  
  
-entonces, me crees??-  
  
-si, pero que estabas haciendo?-  
  
-nada-  
  
-y porque no estas en tu cuarto-  
  
-porque... es que... Crabbe...-  
  
-¡ah! Ya supe-  
  
Draco se sentó frente a la chimenea donde estaba antes, esperando tener una conversación con Ginny pero ella después de que habían estado un rato en silencio dijo:  
  
-creo que mejor me voy, es muy tarde... o muy temprano lo que sea- se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras pero Draco antes de que se alejara le grito despacio:  
  
-espera!!, por favor-  
  
Ginny volvió a sentir lo mismo de en denante, pero no hizo caso a lo que eso le producía, se dio vuelta y le dijo -Draco creo que tienes que volver a tu casa, Slythring-  
  
Draco al escuchar eso cambio su cara dulce por la habitual y sin mirar a Ginny le respondió: -creo que si, Weasley-  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Nada de romance, si sé, pero no se pueden amar de la noche a la mañana, lento pero seguro. ¿Okis?.  
  
Gracias de nuevo a:  
  
Rinoa, Atenía Katsura, Dimay, Urraka Mayor, Ralkm Diggory, Lore, Sue y todos por leer mi fisquito toy muy happy x sus reviews.  
  
Y como nunca están demás, ya que están aquí... pueden dejar el suyo.  
  
TOM FELTON 4ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah!! Athena si tengo MSN es: reggi_yo@hotmail.com todos bien venidos ¿¿yap?? 


	5. Malfoy, Potter ¿amigos?

Aunque va un poco lenta la historia ya se biene lo mejor sigan leyendo y dejen sus reviews que de eso me alimento, me encantan.  
  
Juntos NO Revueltos  
  
Quinto capitulo: Potter, Malfoy ¿amigos?  
  
  
  
Faltaba una semana para el baile, que a propósito era de gala. En el desayuno todas hablaban solo de que vestidos iban a usar y con quien iban a ir ya que Dumbledore en la cena anterior había anunciado que esa fiesta seria para todo Hogwarts y no solo para los de séptimo año. Pero Ginny y Carrie eran casi las únicas que no estaban entusiasmadas como las demás, porque no tenían pareja.  
  
-pero porque no vamos solas?- le insistía Carrie para convencer a Ginny de asistir a la fiesta.  
  
-es que... nooo sola es muy... mejor nooo. Además todavía nos puede invitar alguien ¿o no?-  
  
-si, o podemos nosotras invitar a alguien, yo ya tengo unos en mi listita-  
  
-¿listita?- le pregunto Ginny en tono burlesco.  
  
-bueno, bueno, algo mas que una listita, pero no pasa de lista ¿ehh?-  
  
-ok, pero igual no me atrevo a invitar a nadie-  
  
-pero si estamos en el siglo XXI, ahora todos invitan a todos, hombres a mujeres, mujeres a hombres, hombres a hombres, ¿ves?-  
  
-mmm... en todo caso, pero igual, si alguien quiere ir con migo que me invite y punto, si no lo hace será por algo-  
  
-no creo, yo ya sé a quien invitar-  
  
-¿a quien? El primero de la lista supongo-  
  
-en realidad ni estaba en mi lista pero, he pensado harto en él y podría llegar a los primeros lugares, ya veremos-  
  
-y ¿quien es?-  
  
-no me vas a creer, ¿adivina?-  
  
-mmm...¿quien puede ser?... ¿Harry?-  
  
-no-  
  
-¿Neville? ¿Dean? ¿quieeeeennn!!!???-  
  
-ya bueno... es Co...  
  
-yaaa pooo quien????-  
  
-Colin-  
  
-¿Colin?? Pero como??? Tu y Colin, ¿¿juntos?? Oye Colin es el mismo niño que has pateado, maltratado, ignorado y molestado por seis años???-  
  
-¿supongo? Es que me empecé a fijar mas en él y no esta nada de mal-  
  
-si, en realidad siempre pensé que harían linda pareja. Pero yo ¿¿con quien??-  
  
-no sé, ya te invitara alguien, si no vas con el hermano de Colin-  
  
-ahh pero si es de quinto año-  
  
-y que tiene'???-  
  
-muy chico-  
  
-ella la más grande-  
  
-en todo caso igual no puedo ir, con que vestido??? Y tu con cual vas a ir??-  
  
-yo con el que me regalo mi mamá para navidad el año pasado, como no lo use ese año, ahora lo estreno y tu puedes pedirle a la tuya que te compre uno-  
  
-no sé. Mejor vamos a clases-  
  
Las dos se pararon para dirigirse a Defensa contra las artes oscuras, mientras caminaba por al lado de la mesa del comedor Carrie vio a Colin.  
  
-este... ¿¿Colin tu también vas a clases ahora???- le dijo Carrie viendo que Colin recién empezaba a desayunar.  
  
-¡si!, voy con ustedes- le respondió muy emocionado y con una linda sonrisa.  
  
-yo voy a llegar un poquito mas tarde mejor- dijo Ginny para dejar solos a Carrie y Colin, sentándose en la mesa para acabar el desayuno intacto de Colin.  
  
-esta bien- respondió Carrie- y los dos se fueron conversando hacia la clase q´les tocaba mientras Ginny se sentaba a terminar el desayuno de Colin.  
  
De pronto empezaron a llegar las lechuzas y Ginny noto una que era negra, muy hermosa y bastante grande que se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor, era para Diana, la chica nueva, pero Ginny no le dio importancia y siguió tomándose el desayuno de Colin.  
  
  
  
Diana: Sé muy bien lo que esta pasando con ese Potter y tal vez si le dieras una "oportunidad" seria de gran ayuda para nosotros. Hablemos hoy después de la cena en la mazmorra. Tu sabes quien soy, te espero ahí.  
  
Diana leyó la carta y sabia claramente quien la había escrito, luego la guardo y no le respondió a nadie de los que le habían preguntado al respecto.  
  
  
  
-¡Hola chicos llegue!- dijo Ginny contenta pero vio que Carrie y Colin estaban sentados dándose las espaldas, con los brazos cruzados y unas caras no muy amigables.  
  
-¿que paso? Sé que es normal que estén así pero no se suponía que... -  
  
-no se suponía nada- dijo Carrie cortante y se sentó en otro puesto junto con Ginny.  
  
-¿que paso con Colin? ¿No lo ibas a invitar al baile?-  
  
-después hablamos de eso- le respondió aun enojada mirando a Ginny como si tuviera la culpa de todo.  
  
-ok, si tu quieres. ¡ah! Decidí escribirle una carta a mamá para que me compre un vestido, porque voy a ir a la fiesta sola, esta decidido-  
  
-YO CREO QUE IGUAL TE VAN INVITAR!!!!- dijo Carrie aun más enojada.  
  
Nadie hablo en toda la clase solo escuchaban al profesor, hasta que tocaron y Ginny se fue sola hacia su sala común. Luego asistió a sus demás clases hasta que llego la hora de la cena, donde estaban todos en el comedor pero Ginny esta vez se había sentado junto a Ron, Hermione y Harry.  
  
-¿que paso con la peñifle de tu amiga?- le preguntaba Ron con la boca llena de puré de patatas.  
  
-no se y no me importa no quiso venir a cenar porque se enojo con migo no se porque. Por que no hablamos del baile mejor. ¿Harry ya tienes pareja?-  
  
-mmm... no, no creo que vaya-  
  
-pero no dijiste que ya sabias con quien ir- dijo Hermione, echándole su puré de papas a Ron.  
  
-si, pero ya no, eso es todo, ¿porque tanta pregunta?-  
  
-curiosidad- dijo Ginny sonrojándose por haber hecho molestar a Harry.  
  
-¡¡claro búrlense del queso!!- dijo Harry y se paro enojado.  
  
Todos al mismo tiempo -¿¿quee??-  
  
-¡¡EL QUESOOO!!!- grito Harry furioso y se fue al patio del colegio.  
  
  
  
  
  
-tanto te demoras???- dijo Draco que estaba parado apoyado en la pared de la mazmorra.  
  
-¿que quieres Draco? ¿que significaba esa carta?-  
  
-solo quiero que me hagas otro favorcillo-  
  
-ahora que???-  
  
-yo sé que Potter te invito al baile y tu le dijiste que no Diana, pero ahora le tendrás que decir que quieres ir con él. Eso es todo, bastante simple, no creo que lo puedas arruinar como la otra vez-  
  
-¿que gano yo, si voy con el estúpido de Harry? Y tu ¿qué ganas también?-  
  
-mira, tu ganas que yo me quede callado y lo que yo gano no te importa, ¿esta bien?-  
  
-lo haré pero...-  
  
-lo único que tienes que hacer es invitar a Potter muy arrepentida el Sábado osea mañana en la tarde yo me encargo del resto. Ahora ándate nos pueden ver juntos.-  
  
***espero que esto funcione, es la única manera de acercarme a Ginny y de paso hago feliz al inútil de Potter, no soy malo después de todo, lo único que quiero es estar en ese baile con Ginny**  
  
  
  
Draco se fue también, iba por el pasillo para dirigirse a su sala común y por la ventana vio que Harry estaba sentado en la nieve en el patio, entonces salió y se acerco a Harry.  
  
-hey Potter, ¿que haces aquí?-  
  
-que te pasa Malfoy??, esta vez yo no estoy de humor para pelear con nadie-  
  
-cálmate Potter, yo tampoco. Y que haces por aquí sin el pobre de Wesley y la sangre... osea y sin Granger-  
  
-que te IMPORTA!!!-  
  
-Ups alguien esta un poco histérico aquí ¿¿eh??-  
  
-no, es que están de "noviecitos"-  
  
-ese Weasley se avispó al fin, ya era hora además Granger no esta nada de mal, jajaja- Harry miro serio a Draco mientras este se reía a carcajadas  
  
-este.. bueno- Draco al ver a Harry se puso serio rápidamente.  
  
-y tus secuaces Malfoy??-  
  
-lo mismo-  
  
-ahh?? Están jun-tos??-  
  
-si pero hablemos de otra cosa mejor. Me entere que le pediste a D iana que fuera con tigo al baile-  
  
-si, pero...-  
  
-si si ya lo sé, pero yo sé que hacer para que vayan juntos, claro que no va a ser gratis-  
  
-noo si a Diana no le gusto mejor no voy al baile.-  
  
-ahh claro "el gran Harry Potter no pudo encontrar pareja", titular para mañana-  
  
-pero que harías para que ella fuera con migo-  
  
-eso me lo tienes que dejar a mí, tu lo que tienes que hacer es otra cosa, ¿aceptas Potter?-  
  
-mmm... esta bien, y ¿que hago yo??-  
  
-mira tienes que convencer a Ginny de que valla al baile sola-  
  
-¿a Ginny? ¿Pero porque tu-  
  
-sin preguntas Potter-  
  
-que le vas a hacer a Ginny???-  
  
-bueno, mira, es que... me gusta la Weasley, ya eso era, pero no le digas a nadie-  
  
-tu y Ginny???? No, yo le voy advertir a Ginny- dijo Harry con una actitud de héroe.  
  
Draco se acerco a Harry y lo miro hacia abajo, ya que en los últimos años Harry no había crecido mucho que digamos y le dijo:  
  
-tu no te metas si quieres ir con Diana ¿ok Potter?-  
  
-esta bien, esta bien, no hay para que ponerse agresivo, paz, el queso pide paz-  
  
-¿¿queee?-  
  
-el queso, yo, yo soy el queso-  
  
-que queso ni nada, tu has tu parte y yo la mía, no quiero saber nada del queso ni tus estupideces, me habían dicho que la gente famosa era u poco loca pero tu Potter... estas mal... muy mal...-  
  
Harry se fue un poco asustado, pero contento porque iría con Diana y se dirigió enseguida a su sala común para hablar con Ginny.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Muxas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews. 


	6. Tarde de ocio

Bueno este es el sexto capitulo, no se si les gustara, pero si les gusta sigo escribiendo mas capítulos, dejen reviews para saber. Lo que esta ***aquí*** es lo que piensan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sexto capitulo: Tarde de ocio  
  
  
  
-Ginny, Ginny!!!-  
  
-que Harry?-  
  
-es que... yo quería saber si tu... si... lo que pasa es que quiero saber si ¿vas a ir al baile?-  
  
-si, pero sola-  
  
-¡genial!-  
  
-¿¿genial por que??-  
  
-es que bueno por nada, chao-  
  
Ginny por un momento pensó que Harry la quería invitar al baile aunque de todas maneras no hubiese sido algo muy bueno, porque llegar al baile con alguien mas bajo que tu... oseá.  
  
Carrie se acerco a Ginny para enterarse de todo, como siempre.  
  
-¿¿que estaban hablando Ginny??-  
  
-nada, quería saber si iba a ir al baile. Y tu ¿ya no estas enojada con migo?-  
  
-lo medite y en realidad no es tu culpa que le gustes a Colin-  
  
-¿yo? a ¿Colin?-  
  
-si, si, tu a Colin. En todo caso ni me gustaba tanto, ni nada-  
  
-¿que raro? No creo que sea verdad-  
  
-¿a noo? El mismo Colin me lo dijo cuando lo invite al baile-  
  
-disculpa Carrie-  
  
-mientras no pase nada entre ese mequetrefe y tu no tienes para que pedir disculpas, supongo que a ti no te gusta ¿cierto?-  
  
-noooo-  
  
-bueno entonces todo ok, ya invitare a otro, Draco no esta nada de mal, ¿quien sabe?-  
  
-DRACO!!!!-  
  
-cálmate, si se que te gusta Draco desde esa vez que chocaron en el pasillo y todo eso-  
  
-A MI???? ¿DRACOOO????!!!!-  
  
-Ginny no grites todos te están mirando-  
  
-pero es que a mi no me gusta Draco- -bueno entonces lo invito-  
  
-invítalo!!!!! No me importa-  
  
-no, no puedo invitarlo, dos rechazos seria mucho, porque yo se que tu le gustas-  
  
-le gusto???- le dijo Ginny sonriendo -¿cómo sabes?-  
  
- son los hechos Ginny, los Hechos, siempre te mira y esa vez que te hablo como si fueran amigos, piénsalo es Draco no le hala así a cualquiera-  
  
-no, yo no le gusto a Draco y el tampoco a mi-  
  
-esta bien pero...-  
  
-pero nada- le dijo Ginny interrumpiéndola.  
  
-ah!! Adivina, mi mamá ya me mando un vestido para el baile, es largo y tiene un color súper lindo es como plateado y me queda perfecto, tu sabes... yo soy así, perfecta-  
  
-si, si claro Carrie. Mi vestido ya va a estar listo-  
  
- tenemos vestidos y todo pero nos falta la buena pareja ¿o no?- -puede ser pero en realidad no tengo tantas ganas de ir con alguien-  
  
-no, las dos vamos a ir con pareja, como debe ser y punto, pero no con cualquiera... con los mejores de Hogwarts esteee... para mi gusto son...-  
  
-¿todos?-  
  
-ja ja que graciosa pero no, son mi Ronny, Harryto chiquitito pero rico, Drakin, Damián, Keyb y el imbecil de Colin-  
  
-pero no me gusta ninguno de esos-  
  
-no importa, elige uno-  
  
-emmm...-  
  
-ya! Yo lo voy a elegir por ti, DRACO es perfecto y yo con el Keyb-  
  
-nooo Keyb va a ir con Reggi de Slytherin-  
  
-bueno entonces yo con Damián-  
  
-ok, tu con Damián, pero yo voy sola, ni sueñes que voy a ir con ese Malfoy-  
  
-claro primero por tu culpa no tengo pareja y más encima no me dejas elegir la tuya- dijo Carrie y se largo a llorar.  
  
-Carrie no tiene sentido lo que hablas y además no es mi culpa lo de Colin, esta bien voy con Draco pero córtala de llorar, ¿ok?-  
  
-bueno, tu y Draco serán la mejor pareja- dijo Carrie secándose las lagrimas con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-si claro-  
  
-¿Cuándo vas a hablar con él?-  
  
-nunca???- Carrie la miro enojada -esta bien, mañana, pero tu tienes que hablar con Damián también-  
  
-si, es obvio además a Damián lo tengo aquí- le dijo Carrie apuntando con el dedo la palma de su mano.  
  
-jajajjaaj-  
  
-en serio, y me entere de que su hermana es esa tal Diana-  
  
-la Diana de Harry-  
  
-sip la misma y la odio-  
  
-oye ahí viene de nuevo Harry, ¿¿que querra ahora?-  
  
-hey Harry!!!- le dijo Carrie mirándolo como si fuera la cosa mas tierna del mundo  
  
-hola Carrie, Ginny-  
  
-y que haces por aqui- le pregunto Carrie sin quitarle la vista.  
  
-¿que hago en mi sala común?-  
  
**que tonto es Harry** -no, que quieres de nosotras-  
  
-ah!!! Quería hablar con Ginny de nuevo-  
  
-que quieres de nuevo Harry-  
  
-me quería asegurar de que es 100% seguro que vas a ir al baile sola-  
  
-ahhh nop, ahora si voy a ir con pareja-  
  
-¡QUEE! NO PUEDES tienes que ir SO-LA porfis-  
  
-pero por que??-  
  
-mmm... porqueeee porque Voldemort me dijo-  
  
-oye hace rato que Voldemort no te pesca-  
  
-no es verdad!!! Voldemort siempre me esta amenazando de muerte-  
  
***pobre HARRY*** mentira todos sabemos que a Voldemort ya no le importas, pero si tienes complejos de lo que sea no es mi culpa, si que yo igual voy con pareja al baile-  
  
-por favor Ginny- le dijo Harry poniendo una cara de pena.  
  
-lo voy a pensar ok-  
  
-ya po, di que siiiiii-  
  
**le puedo decir que si total Draco no es la mejor pareja del mundo ¿o si?** (Ginny) -ya bueno voy sola, solo por ti-  
  
**la tengo loquita** (pensamientos Harry) -gracias Ginny- le dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ginny -chaooo- **todos aman al queso**  
  
-traidora!!!- le dijo Carrie mientras Harry se alejaba.  
  
-oye no te dio pena el pobre de Harry Potter, además todavía cree que es importante y que su vida corre peligro, pobrecito-  
  
-bueno igual me da un poquito de pena, esta bien, todo sea por ayudar al Harryto chiko pero riko-  
  
  
  
  
  
**le voy a avisar altiro a Draco de que ya hice mi parte del trato para poder ir con Diana al baile, vamos a ser la mejor pareja, aunque es un poco alta para mi, pero bueno que importa**  
  
-¿Harry a donde vas?- le pregunto Hermione  
  
-mmm... al.. ¿lago?-  
  
-mejor quédate con Ron y con migo-  
  
-esta bien- dijo Harry y se sentó con ellos junto a la chimenea -adivinen!!! Tengo pareja de nuevo-  
  
-todavía quieres que adivinemos????- le dijo Ron riéndose -¿y quien es la afortunada??-  
  
-eso no lo puedo decir todavía pero ya sabrán-  
  
-nosotros también tenemos una sorpresa- le dijo Hermione tomándole la mano a Ron- -sip- le dijo Ron -ahora somos novios.  
  
-enserio? que emoción- les dijo Harry con un tono sarcástico -¿eso era todo?-  
  
-Si ¿qué mas quieres Harry?-  
  
-mmm...no nada-  
  
-...Hermione ¿me ayudas con una "tarea" en la biblioteca??- le pregunto Ron.  
  
-sii vamos, chaoo Harry o Queso como quieras llamarte-  
  
Harry se había quedado solo de nuevo cono el buen queso que es, porque el queso siempre se queda solo.  
  
***¿por que a Ron le gustara tanto Hermione?? Y a Hermione Ron? Me estoy aburriendo de esa parejita, me dejan solo siempre y ahora que Voldemort no me toma en cuenta no tengo nada que hacer, ni siquiera Colin me toma fotos ni nada, aunque si los separo los dos querrían estar con migo. ¡eso! Que se acabe la parejita feliz del Ron ese y Hermione, o podría formar otra Harry el niño que sobrevivió a Voldemort y Hermione... ¿cual era su apellido? ¿Ranger? Nooo era... Franger?? Tampoco... ¿Tranger? Si eso era Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió a Voldemort y Hermione ¿Tranger?? la ex de su mejor amigo juntos por... juntos hasta antes del baile porque yo al baile voy con Diana jajaja***  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Muxas gracias por sus reviews y sigan leyendo y dejando reviews y leyendo y dejando reviews y... en resumen sigan esta cadena viciosa...........................  
  
TOM FELTON 4ME 4EVER 


	7. Especial de Navidad

En este me demore super poco y No se como quedo, yo en realidad no soy muy romántica pero bueno léanlo y díganme que opinan ¿ok?. Ah! Esto no es tan lindo como se pinta.  
  
  
  
Juntos NO Revueltos  
  
  
  
Séptimo Capitulo: Especial de Navidad  
  
  
  
Ginny había estado toda la mañana en su habitación con Carrie y las demás chicas abriendo regalos. A Ginny su mamá le había regalado un vestido para el baile, Ron le había dado un diario de vida para burlarse de ella porque les tenia pavor, Hermione le regalo un libro, Carrie unos póster de Jhonny Deep y Tom Felton y tenia muchos regalos mas pero había uno que no sabia de quien era, fue su mejor regalo una hermosa gargantilla de plata con un corazón que en el centro tenia un zafiro, era hermoso, también traía una tarjeta que decía  
  
"Mi mejor regalo de navidad seria ir con tigo al baile, ¿aceptas?"  
  
Ginny lo leyó muchas veces pero no sabia quien le habría podido mandar eso, un momento pensó en Colin pero no tiene tanto dinero y se collar debía ser muy costoso, guardo la tarjeta y le mostró el collar a Carrie.  
  
-esta precioso, ¿quien te lo regalo?-  
  
-no sé-  
  
-bueno ya nos enteraremos, nadie da un regalo así para esconderse toda la vida, mejor bajemos a almorzar, es tarde-  
  
-si, baja tu primero yo me cambio de ropa y bajo enseguida-  
  
-esta bien- le dijo Carrie y salió de la habitación  
  
Ginny comenzó a cambiarse de ropa y a pensar en quien le podía haber mandado esa tarjeta. Cuando estuvo lista ya no quedaba nadie en la torre, todos estaban almorzando y Ginny salió para ir al comedor también, cerro la puerta de su habitación y se dirigía a las escaleras cuando escucho su nombre  
  
-¡Ginny!-  
  
Ginny se dio vuelta y vio a alguien apoyado en la pared, era Draco Malfoy-  
  
-¿que haces tu aquí de nuevo??-  
  
-te estaba esperando- le dijo Draco muy calmado con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones que llevaba puestos con una camisa.  
  
-tu!! a ¿¿¿MI???-  
  
-si, ¿que tiene?-  
  
-¿que que tiene? Tiene que tu eres Draco Malfoy, tiene que esta es mi torre y tu no puedes entrar, tiene que... eso es todo, creoo-  
  
-siempre eres así-  
  
-¿así como?-  
  
-olvídalo, vine a otra cosa, a decirte algo-  
  
-SI MEJOR DIME Y TE VAS!!!-  
  
-es que- le empezó a decir Draco- la verdad es que esto no iba a pasar, tenia otro plan con Potter pero me di cuenta que es muy inútil, Potter no el plan-  
  
-**si Harry es bastante tonto** ¿¿pero porque estas aquí!!???-  
  
-bueno lo que pasa es que yoquieroiralbailecontigo-  
  
-QUEEEEE???!!!-  
  
-Que si tu quieres ir... con... migo al baile?-  
  
-YO!!!-  
  
-podrías dejar de gritar-  
  
-ah! Esta bien, yo con tigo al baile?- le dijo Ginny roja.  
  
-yo sabia que no me ibas a creer- Draco se dio vuelta- por eso no lo hice antes, pero Ginny me gustas y me gustas mucho-  
  
-Draco?- le dijo Ginny y se acerco a él.  
  
-¿como quieres que te crea si me insultas desde que llegue al colegio?-  
  
Draco se dio vuelta y quedo mirado fijamente los ojos de Ginny. Después de una rato le dijo muy despacio:  
  
-mi regalo de navidad seria ir con tigo al baile, ¿aceptas?-  
  
Ginny se quedo en silencio un largo rato y Draco comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.  
  
-si bajas por ahí te van a ver- le dijo Ginny  
  
-¿importa?-  
  
-si porque si te castigan ¿con quien voy al baile?-  
  
Draco se dio vuelta pero no tenia una sonrisa ni nada, solo un brillo en sus ojos que le cambiaba su expresión fría por una mirada mas dulce. Ginny lo miro y le dijo -mejor vamos a almorzar- Draco que estaba en las escaleras se quedo esperándola, pero Ginny le dijo -no creo que sea buena idea que nos vean juntos y menos aqui, anda tu primero, yo bajare después-  
  
Draco no dijo nada y se fue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahora voy a empezar a contestar los reviews si que aqui ta´  
  
Polgara: aqui puse muxoooo Draco y alcanza para todas y a Harry me gustaria pero no puedo matarlo porque si no ¿de quien se burlarían todos? Todos: Del quesooooooooo!!!  
  
Carito-weasley: muxasss gracias x tu review, ya esta casi listo el octavo capitulo.  
  
JeRu: a Ron y Hermione los voy a separar un ratitito no mas, después se quedan juntos 4ever.  
  
Gracias!!!!  
  
TOM FELTON 4ME AND KEYB TOO 


	8. Yo soy solo una Weasley

Juntos NO Revueltos  
  
Por Reggi-TF  
  
  
  
Octavo Capitulo: Yo soy solo una Weasley  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor escuchando a al director Dumbledore.  
  
-este año en el que todos se han quedado para el baile y las clases se han aplazado un poco, con los demás profesores hemos decidido adelantar el baile para pasado mañana en la noche y así puedan regresar a sus casas el 29 de Diciembre, las clases terminaran mañana y también les quiero informar que según la tradición en el baile se harán las premiaciones de los mejores alumnos solo de ultimo año. Bueno eso es todo sigan cenando-  
  
  
  
-Carrie te gané- le dijo Ginny  
  
-¿en que?-  
  
-ya tengo pareja, antes que tu-  
  
-nooooooo??-  
  
-siiii-  
  
-¿en serio?-  
  
-sip, voy a ir con Malfoy y tu todavía ni siquiera hablas con Damián-  
  
-ohhhh, la alumna supera a la maestra-  
  
-a si no mas es-  
  
-pero ¿¿ cuando? ¿como? ¿por que????-  
  
-ayer antes de almuerzo, él me lo pidió-  
  
-pero pensé que no querías ir con Draco-  
  
-si se, pero...-  
  
-¡ahhh! Yo sabia-  
  
-¿sabias que??-  
  
-que te gusta Draco-  
  
-ahh ya hablamos eso y tu sabes que no, voy a ir con el no mas porque tu dijiste y para no llegar sola-  
  
-bueno como digas pero ¿el pobre de Harry?.  
  
-ahhh no me importa-  
  
-En todo caso. Yo hoy mismo hablo con Damiancito para que vayamos juntos, ahora voy espérame un ratito-  
  
-yap, yo mientras voy sentarme con Ron y Hermione-  
  
  
  
-HOLA CHICOS!!!- les dijo Ginny sentándose entre Ron y Hermione donde había un espacio.  
  
-hola Ginny- le respondió Ron  
  
-hola Ginny- le respondió Hermione  
  
-¿mmm pasa algo?- pregunto Ginny  
  
-NO!!- le dijo Ron enojado -y no te metas-  
  
-donde esta Harry???-  
  
-NO SE GINNY, ¡¡¡¡TAL VEZ HERMIONE SABE DONDE ESTA!!!- dijo Ron furioso mirando a Hermione mientras todos los de su mesa se quedaron mirándolo.  
  
-RON YO NO SE NADA Y SI NO ME QUIERES CREER NO ME IMPORTA!!!!- dijo Hermione también furiosa.  
  
-¿que pasa?- pregunto Ginny sin entender nada.  
  
-LO QUE PASA ES QUE LA QUE YO CREIA MI NOVIA, HERMIONE, TAMBIEN ES NOVIA DE OTRO- -  
  
todos los de la mesa: ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
-RON ES MENTIRA, NO SE POR QUE CREES ESO-  
  
-AHHH ¿NO SABES?- le dijo Ron que estaba rojo -PARA QUE SEPAS HARRY ME CONTO TODO-  
  
-TE CONTO QUE???? SI TU ERES MI UNICO NOVIO-  
  
-ME DIJO QUE ESTABAS SALIENDO CON NEVILLE-  
  
todos los que estaban en la mesa: jajajjajaja!!!  
  
-Y TU LE CREES ESO-  
  
-si-  
  
-Ron es mentira, pregúntale a Neville si quieres-  
  
todos se dan vuelta y miran a Neville que estaba comiendo muy relajado al otro extremo de la mesa. Ron paso por encima de la mesa caminando hasta llegar donde estaba Neville.  
  
-OYE TU!!! ¿ANDAS CON HERMIONE?-  
  
-mmm... no ¿por qué?-  
  
-POR NADA SIGUE COMIENDO-  
  
Ron volvió hasta Hermione y le dijo  
  
-disculpa, pero es que Harry me dijo que-  
  
Hermione no lo dejo seguir hablando y le dio un largo beso, todos se pusieron a aplaudir y Ron de nuevo estaba Rojo.  
  
-¡ESE ES MI RONY!- gritaba Carrie que recién había llegado.  
  
Luego todos siguieron cenando ¡ah! Y el beso todavía no terminaba.  
  
-y Carrie, ¿como te fue con Damián?-  
  
-bien, me ama, tu sabes todos aman a Carrie-  
  
-ah! Verdad-  
  
-tengo sueño vamos a dormir, necesito mi sesión de belleza antes del baile-  
  
-pero si faltan dos días-  
  
-no importa, hay que empezar ya-  
  
-esta bien, igual tengo sueño-  
  
Las dos se fueron a las habitaciones pero en el camino Ginny vio a Draco por una ventan que estaba sentado frente al lago.  
  
-Carrie se me olvido algo, anda tu mientras-  
  
-ok-  
  
Ginny salió, estaba muy oscuro y hacia frío no entendía que hacia Draco afuera y a esa hora. Se comenzó a acercar iba a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Draco pero no se atrevió.  
  
-hola Malfoy-  
  
-¿Ginny?- le dijo Draco sin mirarla, tenia la vista fija en la nieve  
  
Ginny se sentó al lado de él.  
  
-¿por que estas aquí?-  
  
-es que... aquí me gusta pensar-  
  
-ah- le dijo Ginny  
  
-y tu ¿que haces aquí?- le pregunto Draco, esta vez mirándola y Ginny noto que tenia los ojos llorosos  
  
-¿por que esta así? No se... si quieres puedes... ¿confiar en mi?-  
  
Draco no dijo nada y los dos se quedaron en silencio.  
  
Un rato después Ginny le dijo  
  
-mejor me voy, tengo frío- y se paro para irse  
  
-¡Ginny!, espera, ¿quieres usar mi capa? Para el frío. Es que... me gusta estar con tigo, eres la única persona que me hace sentir... eres la única persona con quien no me siento solo-  
  
Ginny se acerco a Draco y él se paro y le puso su capa.  
  
-no lo quería reconocer, pero... creo que... creo que tu también me gustas Draco-  
  
Draco que tenia sus manos sobre los hombros de Ginny se acerco para darle un beso pero Ginny dio vuelta su cara y le dijo -Draco ¿esta bien esto?, es que... tu eres un Malfoy y yo solo una Weasley-  
  
-a mi no me importa- le dijo Draco  
  
-a mi tampoco pero... no se, todos los demás, mis hermanos, mis amigos, a nadie le gustaría que estuviera con tigo, bueno excepto Carrie pero ese es otro caso especial-  
  
-bueno igual todos se enteraran en el baile-  
  
-eso creo, mejor nos vemos en el baile-  
  
-esta bien-  
  
los dos entraron sin que nadie los viera y cada uno se fue hacia su sala común.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
  
  
Disculpen por no poner el beso todavía pero eso ya se viene pal proximo capitulo, dejen reviews que les cuesta, es mi vicio leerlos. Y aquí todos mi agradecimientos a los q´leen porque pa' ellos escribo.  
  
Slythy: muxas gracielas por tu review, me encantan.  
  
Ginny Carter: oye po´ entiende al pobre de Harry nadie lo toma en cuenta, y esta celoso de sus amigos, el es bueno pero... no como el pan.  
  
Heidi: ¿Quién no puede amar a Johnny Deep y Tom Felton?. Graciasss me encanta que les guste mi fic.  
  
Ginny: ya toy leyendo tus fic, esta muy bueno ese de Lili y James.  
  
Naty Malfoy: ¿¿no sabes como es la canción?? Pero si es un exito radial y todo esooo. Bueno yo te la enseño... El queso se queda solo, el queso se queda soooolooooo liran lirín lirón, el queso se queda solooooooo.  
  
Polgara: pero si KEYB ES SOLO MIO, ni siquiera lo invente porque es el chico que me gusta o gustaba y no se lo presto a nadie. Bueno muxas gracias por tu review , ah!! La Carrie dice que después te los manda tiene un poster de Tom en boxer ¡¡¡uuuyyyy!!.  
  
Rinoa: me encantan los reviews largos, muxas gracias y no te preocupes Colin ya se dara cuenta de que Carrie tiene ese "algo" especial.  
  
Kap-wesley: Yo tambien amo a Draco, es tannn... es perfecto.  
  
Lucia: VACACIONES!!!! Ehhhhhh!!!! Hoy fue mi ultimo día de clases, por fin, ya no mas viejos lateros hablando weas. Solo fics, fics, fics...  
  
Carito Weasley: aquí muxo mas de Draco y más tierno q´ nunca.  
  
  
  
¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!! 


	9. El baile, parte I, A kiss

Aqui esta el baile que lo dividí en dos partes, pa´no hacer un capitulo taaaan largo, si que esto no termina aqui  
  
EL BAILE  
  
  
  
Noveno CAPITULO:  
  
Parte I de " el baile": A kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
Ya iba a empezar el baile y se notaba porque en el cuarto de las chicas todas entraba y salían del baño mil veces, Carrie probaba cientos de peinados y se maquillaba de todas las maneras posibles mientras que Ginny estaba muy relajada y ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, estaba nerviosa y no estaba segura de ir tampoco, no sabia que iba a pasar esa noche con Draco, no sabia como iba a reaccionar su hermano cuando los viera llegar, ni si estaba bien ir con él, con Draco, aunque quizás era verdad que estaba cambiando, que ya no era tan... tan Draco.  
  
-¡¡¡GINNY!!!- le grito Carrie histérica al verla con su túnica de siempre estirada en la cama.  
  
-¿que pasa Carrie?- le pregunto Ginny parándose y viendo a Carrie que ya estaba lista con un hermoso vestido plateado largo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, el cabello lo llevaba recogido, y su maquillaje estaba perfecto, resaltaban sus ojos que tenían un toque plateado y sus labios de color rosa. -te ves... genial Carrie, seguro que Damián se va a desmayar cuando te vea-  
  
-¿y tu no vas al baile o que? Ya son las 9.30 y empieza a las diez.  
  
-oh tan rápido paso el tiempo-  
  
-si, súper rápido-  
  
-ups, me voy a cambiar yo bajo después- le dijo Ginny tomando sus cosas y entrando al baño  
  
-esta bien yo me voy, no quiero hacer esperar a Damiancito-  
  
Carrie bajo y al final de las escaleras estaba Colin que la quedo mirando con una cara de baboso pero Carrie ni lo miro siguió bajando como si fuera modelo y al llegar abajo le dijo  
  
-hola, Colin-  
  
-ho hola Carrie, te ves... te ves wuauu!!!- le dijo Colin entre tartamudeo mirándola de arriba a abajo.  
  
-gracias, ya lo sé, pero nunca esta demás. ¿Has visto a Damián??-  
  
-a sí, te esta esperando afuera de la sala común, ya sabes que no puede entrar, no es un Gryffindor como yo-  
  
-si si claro, mejor me voy no quiero hacerlo esperar- dijo Carrie y paso por el cuadro de la señora gorda.  
  
-Carrie... te ves genial- le dijo Damián que la estaba esperando.  
  
-tu también-  
  
-¿entremos al baile?- le pregunto Damián.  
  
-porque no esperamos A Ginny con Dr.. osea a Ginny un ratito, ya viene-  
  
-esta bien- le dijo Damián y los dos se pararon a un lado de la puerta, donde veían a todas las parejas entrar.  
  
-ahí viene mi Ronny, ¡hola chicos!- les decía Carrie haciendo les señas a Hermione-  
  
-te ves preciosa Hermione y mi Roncito también-  
  
-tu también Carrie- le respondía Hermione, que estaba con un vestido verde escarlata, muy ajustado en la parte de arriba y para abajo se abría llegando hasta el piso.  
  
-Carrie no nos presentas??- dijo Damián tomándole le mano a Hermione y dándole un beso en esta -yo soy Damián, mucho gusto Hermione ¿cierto?-  
  
-si- le dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa a Damián que era muy guapo.  
  
-EJEMMM... y yo soy RON!! El NOVIO de Hermione- dijo Ron muy celoso -mejor entremos Hermione-  
  
-si Ron. Nos vemos adentro, chaoo-  
  
Carrie cuando se fue Hermione vio a Draco solo, esperando a Ginny justo este la vio y se dirigió hacia ella.  
  
-hola ¿Carrie?- le dijo Draco muy amable -hola Damián, no sabia que eran pareja-  
  
-si lo somos- le dijo Damián pero en un tono muy antipático con Draco-  
  
-hola Draco- le dijo Carrie siendo simpática con él- ¿y Ginny?  
  
-mmm... no sé, debe estar por llegar-  
  
-Carrie porque no entramos ya- dijo Damián siendo aun más antipático por la presencia de Draco.  
  
-ok entremos, adiós Draco-  
  
-chao Carrie, ojala lo pasen bien- les dijo Draco intentando poner una sonrisa amable.  
  
***ves Ginny todo lo que hago por ti y mas encima no llegas*** (draco)  
  
ya no quedaba nadie afuera todos estaban disfrutando del baile, eran casi las diez treinta y Draco seguía esperándola.  
  
-¿Diana? ¿Tu no venias con Potter?- le pregunto sorprendido al verla llegar con Colin.  
  
-si pero me dejo plantada, si que tuve que venir con Colin no mas, porque el tampoco tenia pareja. Parece que tu tampoco ¿ehh?-  
  
-este... yo si tengo, ya esta por llegar-  
  
-hola Malfoy- le dijo Colin  
  
-hey Colin, que suerte tienes ¿hee? De ir con Diana-  
  
-eso creo- le respondió Colin no muy conforme.  
  
Los dos entraron y Draco se quedo esperando a Ginny que no llegaba.  
  
***quizás le paso algo, NO!, solo se retraso un poco, eso debe ser, pero si no, si le paso algo?? o si se arrepintió de venir con migo al baile***  
  
Draco se sentó en el piso a esperarla, ya estaba cansado eran las once veinte.  
  
De repente llego Ginny, Draco se paro rápidamente y se quedo mirándola, se veía hermosa llevaba un vestido morado brillante, su pelo lo lleva suelto aun mas largo de lo que tenia gracias a un hechizo, con unos rizos perfectos, su maquillaje combinaba con el vestido perfectamente.  
  
-Ginny te ves hermosa- le dijo Draco acercándose a ella.  
  
-tu también te ves muy bien- le respondió Ginny  
  
(para q´se lo imaginen esta como Tom Felton en una foto que sale con chaqueta, camisa y corbata. La vieron?? Se veía muy riko)  
  
-Draco disculpa es que...-  
  
-no importa Ginny, eso no importa, igual estas aquí, que es lo que yo quería, lo que más quería- le decía Draco mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny.  
  
-de verdad???-  
  
-si Ginny. ¿Entremos?- pregunto poniendo su brazo para que Ginny lo tomara.  
  
-esta bien- y tomo el brazo de Draco.  
  
  
  
Los dos entraron, había muy buena música, todos estaban bailando al centro y al rededor estaban las mesas todas decoradas con velas.  
  
-mira! Ahí esta Carrie, sentémonos con ella y Damián- dijo Ginny saludando a Carrie con la mano  
  
-no creo que sea buena idea- le dijo Draco  
  
-¿por qué?-  
  
-es que... a Damián no le caigo muy bien que digamos-  
  
-ahhh... ¡ya se! Mejor vayamos a bailar-  
  
-me encantaría- le respondió Draco tomándola de la mano y llevándola al centro del salón.  
  
Los dos se pusieron a bailar muy animados por un largo rato, hasta que empezó a sonar una canción lenta, Draco paso sus manos lentamente por la cintura de Ginny y Ginny las suyas por el cuello de Draco, nunca habían estado tan juntos, Ginny estaba nerviosa pero de apoco se sentio mas segura junto a Draco y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.  
  
Ya llevaban 4 canciones lentas, que para ellos parecieron segundos.  
  
-Ginny- le susurro Draco al oído.  
  
-¿si?- le respondió Ginny que se sentía como en las nubes.  
  
-¿quieres salir un rato?-  
  
-esta bien-  
  
Los dos cruzaron todo el salón, hasta llegar a la puerta, por suerte Ron no estaba en ninguna parte y pudieron seguir tranquilos hasta el patio.  
  
-que raro, no hace frío- dijo Draco parándose al lado de Ginny.  
  
-si, es que hoy es una noche especial.-  
  
los dos estaban en silencio, pero no se sentían incómodos, ambos estaban a gusto con la compañía del otro.  
  
-llegue tarde porque no estaba segura de venir- dijo de repente Ginny -no porque no me gustaras pero no sé... ahora que estoy aquí, con tigo...-  
  
-¿te arrepientes?-  
  
-no!, me encanta estar con tigo y ahora estoy muy segura de que...- Draco no la dejo seguir hablando y le dijo  
  
-Ginny... te quiero-  
  
esta ves Ginny se acerco a él, paso sus manos por el cuello de Draco y rozo sus labios con los suyos, sintió que estaban tibios y le dio un beso, fue muy dulce pero de apoco Draco tomo a Ginny por la cintura y el beso tímido fue uno apasionado. Cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Draco solo abrazo a Ginny y se quedaron un largo rato así, juntos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
  
  
Slythy: muchitas gracias por tus reviews, y ahí tenes Draco y Ginny juntos, ¿no son lindos??.  
  
Virus Paola: ¿valió la espera? No sé, pero aquí esta el beso.  
  
Claudia-de-Malfoy: Draco tb. es mi personaje favorito aunque ya todos lo saben amooo a Draco.  
  
Polgara: Lo siento no puedo matar a Harry (todavía) jejejje. Bueno bueno paso lo que tenia que pasar, el "beso". GRACiaS como ya saben me encantan los reviews bien largos. Ahhh!!! El póster ya va en camino.  
  
Hermiginny13: Gracias por la idea, ya veremos que pasa después y POR TU REVIEW.  
  
Carito-weasley: se agradece por lo de genial.  
  
Ah! En sus reviews me pueden decir como se imaginan a Carrie físicamente es que como nunca dije como era.  
  
  
  
¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! ¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! 


	10. El baile, parte II, Algunos se juntan...

Las segundas partes nunca son muy buenas, no se como me quedo, pero mándenme reviews pa´ ke opinen. Si les gusta sigo escribiendo.  
  
EL BAILE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
II PARTE: Algunos se juntan, otros...  
  
Y FINAL  
  
  
  
Draco y Ginny decidieron entrar de nuevo al salón, después de estar una largo rato abrazados afuera.  
  
Al entrar Ginny lo primero que vio fue a Carrie sola con una cara muy triste.  
  
-Draco espérame un poco voy a hablar con Carrie para saber que le pasa- le dijo Ginny hiendo hacia la mesa donde estaba Carrie.  
  
-Hola Ginny, te estuve buscando-  
  
-que te pasa?-  
  
-es que al tarado de Damián justo se le tuvo que morir una tía súper vieja que tenia y se fue, imagínate dejarme a MI, Carrie Guinss sola en pleno baile-  
  
-pero Carrie... osea, su tía, esta... tu sabes, muerta y tu preocupándote por haberte quedado sola- le dijo Ginny  
  
-bueno siii... fue un poco frívolo de mi parte ¿ah?-  
  
-bastante- le dijo Ginny -¡¡Draco ven!!-  
  
Draco fue hasta Ginny caminando con las manos en lo bolsillos muy relajado y se sentó junto a ella.  
  
-quédate un ratito aquí con Carrie por favor, yo vuelvo enseguida- dijo Ginny y se fue directo a una mesa que estaba en frente.  
  
-Colin, ¿por qué estas solo?-  
  
-es que la tía de-  
  
Ginny no lo dejo seguir hablando y le dijo  
  
-si sé la tía de Diana se... murió-  
  
-aja-  
  
-Carrie también esta sola-  
  
-y...-  
  
-mira Colin yo sé que no te gusto y sé que te gusta Carrie y a Carrie le gustas tu. no entiendo porque no quisiste venir con ella-  
  
-es que... Carrie es tan genial y yo bueno...-  
  
-Colin tu también eres genial- ***¿¿porque en este colegio nadie tiene autoestima Harry, Colin...?? ¡ah! Carrie se las robo***  
  
-pero no sé... es que Carrie me intimida, esa es la verdad, pero me gusta igual-  
  
-entonces ve donde ella y díselo. Ahora o nunca-  
  
Colin se paro y fue hacia Carrie que estaba conversando animadamente con Draco, ya se le había olvidado todo lo de la muerte de la tía de Damián. Draco al ver a Colin se paro y se fue a la mesa en que estaba Ginny.  
  
  
  
-uuyy tu de nuevo- le dijo Carrie mirándolo de reojo aunque lo que pensaba era muy diferente.  
  
-Carrie es que... te quería decir que... lo que pasa...-decía Colin mirándose los pies que los estaba moviendo por el nerviosismo.  
  
-¡ya! Dímelo!! Hay una larga fila de chicos esperándome y tu me haces perder el tiempo- ***demórate todo lo que quieras mi amor***- -Carrie yo quería... yoqueriavenircontigoalbaile-  
  
-que dijiste, ¿qué me amas?-  
  
-mmm... no pero igual sirve-  
  
-¿que soy perfecta, genial, estupenda, simpática, hermosa??? ¿¿queee??-  
  
-noo, te dije que yo quería venir con tigo al baile pero no me atreví por que me intimidas-  
  
-ohhh ¿en serio?-  
  
-este.. sip- dijo Colin muy tímido.  
  
-¿yo intimidante??? Mmm... que bien, este bueno entonces estemos juntos, como si hubiésemos venido los dos-  
  
-¿como pareja??-  
  
-si. Genial, ¿vamos a bailar?.  
  
-este... creo que...-  
  
-solo di que si-  
  
-si-  
  
Carrie tomo a Colin y fueron a bailar.  
  
  
  
-¿Ginny quieres tomar algo?-le pregunto Draco  
  
-esta bien-  
  
-espera altiro traigo algo para beber-  
  
Ginny se quedo sola en la mesa, mirando a todos como bailaban Carrie y Colin, Ron y Hermione, que estaban demasiado preocupados en ellos que ni vieron por suerte a Ginny con Malfoy, a Crabbe y Goyle, que ascooo.  
  
-aquí esta, te gusta el ponche ¿cierto?- le dijo Draco mientras le pasaba el vaso.  
  
-si, gracias-  
  
  
  
-ejem. Atención! Por favor-  
  
Todos se voltearon hacia el escenario donde estaba el director Dumbledore hablando.  
  
- como les había avisado ahora haremos la premiación, de los mejores alumnos y del rey y la reina del baile- dijo Dumbledore -bueno los nombrados deberán subir y solo participan los de ultimo año. La mejor alumna y más destacada este año es... Hermione Granger de Gryffindor.  
  
Todos aplaudían y Hermione subió hasta el director Dumbledore.  
  
-esa es mi novia!!!- gritaba Ron desde abajo.  
  
-bien ahora anunciaremos al mejor alumno... y el alumno mas destacado es Damián Danez de Huffepluf.  
  
Todos en silencio  
  
-¿Damián?- repetia Dumbledore  
  
seguían en silencio  
  
-bueno será, alguien le avisa que gano porfavor. Ahora los dejo con su profesor Snape-  
  
-este... bueno esta noche no voy a ser tan severus jajajaja severo severus, jajajaja- Snape trataba de decir un chiste  
  
todos miraban en silencio y serios.  
  
-yo les voy a anunciar al rey y la reina del baile que puedes ser cualquiera, de cualquier año. Y aquí vamos con la reina de este año será... tararann esto me recuerda mi años de estudiante, hubiese sido el rey a no ser por ese James uuuy, porque yo señoritas era un galan de esos de telenovelas mexicanas y...-  
  
-saquenlooo.... buuuu....- todos le gritaban cosa y le tiraban tomates, que siempre aparecen en el momento adecuado.  
  
-bueno vamos al punto, la reina es... redoble de tambores, tarararannn es... Carrie Guinss de sexto año. Vamos Carrie ven sube, no temas-  
  
-gracias yo sabia que el pueblo me amaba- decía Carrie mientras subía al escenario saludando como reina de belleza.  
  
-ahora anunciare a nuestro rey... el rey es... YO!! I am a King-  
  
todos miraban aun mas serios.  
  
-esta bien, ok, ok el rey es Harry Potter-  
  
todos: ohh no no puedes ser, buuu  
  
-mentira, Harry no es el rey, el rey es Ronald Weasley, ven Roncito para que bailes la primera canción con Carrie la reina de este baile-  
  
-noo gracias- decía Ron desde abajo  
  
-bueno entonces yo voy mi Ronny- Carrie bajo hasta Ron y se pararon al medio del salón todos estaban al rededor mirándolos-  
  
-ya po´ Ron baila-  
  
-yaa bueno-  
  
apenas comenzaron a bailar el resto tb. lo hizo.  
  
-Ginny mira somos cuñadas ahora- decía Carrie que estaba balando con Ron cerca de Ginny y Draco.  
  
-ni lo sueñes Carrie- dijo Ron -Ginny...- estaba diciendo Ron dándose vuelta para decirle algo cuando vio la vio bailando muy juntita con Draco  
  
-¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron fue corriendo donde Ginny y la separo de Draco  
  
-Ron que haces???- le decía Ginny  
  
-dejala Weasley, no tienes porque controlar con quien baila- dijo Draco defendiéndola y tirándola hacia su lado de un brazo.  
  
-dejarla YOOOO!!!??? DEJALA TU MALFOY- y la tiro del otro brazo  
  
ya todos estaban al rededor de ellos viendo la pelea  
  
-es mi hermana y no va a estar con un tipo como TUUUU!!!!!-  
  
-será tu hermana pero es mi... ES MI NOVIA!!!!- dijo Draco tirando a Ginny hasta su la lado y tomándola de la cintura.  
  
Todos: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
-Ginny como me haces esto????- dijo Ron  
  
Draco y Ginny ya no lo tomaban en cuenta a Ron  
  
-¿Ginny quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Draco  
  
-este... es que... es muy pronto no sé-  
  
todos:ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Ron: bien Ginny!!!!  
  
-Ron callate!!- le grito Ginny  
  
todos: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Draco: pero Ginny????  
  
  
  
Ginny: lo que pasa es que... recien hoy... no se...  
  
Ginny salio corriendo del salón.  
  
Ron: bien Ginny!!!  
  
Todos:ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Draco se acerco a Ron y le dio un combo en la cara, que dejo a Ron con el labio sangrando y tirado en el piso. No sabia si el tenia la culpa de que Ginny no quisiera ser su novia, pero lo unico que queria era descargar su rabia o su tristeza, era algo que nunca habia sentido por fin tenia a una persona que queria de verdad y la estaba perdiendo o quizas ¿nunca la tubo?.  
  
Draco se fue y se sento en su lugar de siempre frente al lago.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Les gusto??? Porfa dejen reviews para saber. Si tienen criticas malas buenas todo es bien recibido.  
  
En el proximo capitulo se sabe que le pasa al pobre del queso, Harry. ¿donde esta? ¿con quien? ¿por qué? Todo. Tb. lo que va a pasar con Draco y Ginny. ¿por que Ginny lo rechazo?? Esta loka o algo así porke rechazar a mi Draco tan lindo, tan tierno, tan... tan perfecto. ¡ah! Tambien con quien estaba Hermione mientras Ron bailaba con Carrie. TODO ESO EN EL PROX. CAP.  
  
mUcHaS gRaCiAs a ToDoS PoR sUs reviews.  
  
Y dejen reviews, tan facil, apreten el boton de abajo el que dice "go" y listo. Muxas graxias adelantadas. 


	11. El intento de regreso de Voldemort

Capitulo once: El intento de "regreso" de Voldemort  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Por fiiinnnn vacaciones-  
  
-si pero no es tan bueno, cuando llegue a mi casa, nunca mas voy a ver a Draco este fue su ultimo año y...- decía Ginny a Carrie pero no pudo continuar porque escucho que alguien la llamaba cuando iban en dirección al expresso que las llevaría de vuelta.  
  
-Ginny!! Ginny!!!-  
  
Ginny y Carrie se dieron vuelta y era Ron que venia corriendo hacia ellas con un pergamino negro en la mano.  
  
-Ginny adivina que sé, sé donde esta Harry- decía Ron con sus manos en las rodillas y muy agitado  
  
-todavía quieres que adivine??-  
  
-no estamos para chistes ok, Voldemort tiene a Harry-  
  
Carrie y Ginny se quedaron pálidas al ver que Ron digiera eso.  
  
-Ron?? Escuchaste lo que acabas de decir??- le pregunto Carrie poniendo su mano sobre los hombros de Ron tratándolo de hacerlo reaccionar  
  
-si, es que sin Harry alguien tiene que ser el valiente-  
  
-alguien pero no tu-  
  
-esta bien, el innombrable tiene a Harry- dijo Ron mirando el piso y más rojo que su cabello.  
  
-así esta mejor, pero... ¿desde cuando lo tiene?-  
  
-mmm... no sé, pero creo que hace tiempo porque tuvo que mandar un carta para que nos diéramos cuenta-  
  
-haberla- dijo Ginny y se la quito de las manos a Ron  
  
  
  
Estúpidos tengo a Harry Potter que no van a ser nada para salvarlo, ¡¡¡llévenselo!!! De todas maneras no se las voy a dar tan fácil, pero es que me tiene loco hablando de que es un queso y de que en realidad ama a una tal Ginny, yo como "Doctor Amor" mi antiguo empleo antes de matar gente, le di unos consejillos pero el pobre no tiene futuro, es un inútil. Respondiendo la pregunta de por que no lo e matado es porque creo que no es legal matar a gente loca y retrasada mental pero ya veremos si no hacen lo que quiero en siete días creo que comeré fondue de Harry el Queso.  
  
Primero no le pueden contar a nadie, y lo segundo será.. Después les aviso por ahora solo mándenme un osito Teddy con la lechuza de no me quedo callado nunca Potter.  
  
Se despide con un besito Voldemort  
  
  
  
  
  
-Harry me ama???- se dijo a ella misma Ginny  
  
-él es muy agradable quizás le pida unos consejos de amor. ¿puso el remitente?- preguntaba Carrie  
  
-no seas estúpida Carrie, es MA-LO y va a comer Fondue de Harry-  
  
-mmm... tienes razón, ¿a que sabrá el fondue de Harry?- l pregunto Carrie a Ginny  
  
-no sé, como a queso, con un poco de estupidez y sabor a arandino-  
  
-a que sabe la estupidez??-  
  
-como a repollo-  
  
-me gusta el repollo. Ginny, como sabes tanto??  
  
-5 horas de estudio dia... osea al año sirvieron de algo-  
  
-eso creo. Me gustaría probar el fondue de Harry, me gusta el repollo-  
  
-PUEDEN DEJARSE DE TONTERAS, CREO QUE VAN A MATAR ALGUIEN!!!!!!- grito Ron  
  
-esta bien- dijeron Carrie y Ginny al mismo tiempo.  
  
-pero antes de salvar a Harry, ¿que es el fondue?-  
  
-mi hermano es patético-  
  
-lamento decirlo Ginny pero tienes razón, aunque es muy lindo-  
  
-chicos!!! El tren ya se va a ir mejor subamos y planeamos todos arriba- dijo Ginny  
  
Ginny dejo que Carrie, Ron y Hermione que recién había llegado se adelantaran ella quería primero hablar con Draco, no podía dejar las cosas así.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________-  
  
  
  
bueno esto es el nuevo capitulo, dejen reviews por favor, es que es muy bakan leerlos, por favor por favor reviews, ¿siiiiiiiii? Malos buenos lo que quieras, necesito mi dosis diaria.  
  
Graxias x los anteriores que se tomaron el time de dejar un reviewcito. 


	12. Ya era hora de decirlo

Cap. Doce: Ya era hora de decirlo.  
  
  
  
Todos estaban subiendo al tren y justo Ginny vio a Draco, se dirigía hacia él pero Hermione la llamo.  
  
-que pasa?-  
  
-es que... necesito hablar con alguien- le dijo Hermione con una cara de preocupación  
  
Ginny puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione y con los ojos llorosos le dijo  
  
-mira, no te preocupes juntos vamos a salvar a Harry-  
  
-Nooo!!, no es sobre Harry, creo que a ti te preocupa mucho él, ¿verdad?-  
  
-no, solo estaba actuando- dijo Ginny volviendo en su cara su sonrisa.  
  
-ah esta bien, subamos, arriba te cuento lo que de verdad me preocupa, aunque Harry también, osea es mi amigo y... y eso no mas-  
  
Las dos se sentaron juntas el viaje seria largo luego tendría tiempo de hablar con Draco.  
  
-Ginny, primero júrame que no le vas a contar a nadie-  
  
-esta bien, cuéntame pero lo puedes resumir es que tengo que hacer algo-  
  
-Ginny!! Esto es importante para mi-  
  
-esta bien, esta bien- Ginny puso una cara de resignación.  
  
-ayer en la noche, en el baile, cuando Ron estaba bailando con Carrie yo...-  
  
-pero dime-  
  
-si eso estoy haciendo-  
  
-mas rápido-  
  
-si me dejaras hablar, esta bien aquí voyyy... es que a Damián se le murió la tía o algo así y quiso despedirse de mi antes de irse entonces...-  
  
-tu y Damián??? El Damián de Carrie!!!-  
  
-si ese Damián, estee... fuimos afuera y estuvimos hablando y...-  
  
-¡¡¿Y QUEEE??!!-  
  
-no grites Ginny, nos van a escuchar-  
  
-pero y que???-  
  
-nos besamos y...-  
  
-¿¿se besaron??-  
  
-si y dijo que me iba a visitar en las vacaciones, es que fue como amor a primera vista, es tan lindo y además es muy inteligente creo que me gusta y yo también le gusto, pero también me gusta un poquito Ron-  
  
-te gusta alguien??? Y no es mi hermano, Hermione no se que decir, Ron es mi hermano y no me gustaría que terminaras con el por otro tipo-  
  
-si se, yo tampoco quiero terminar con Ron pero Damián-  
  
-deberías olvidarte de Damián, Ron nuca se va a enterar de esto y listo siguen siendo la mejor pareja del mundo ahora yo me voy porque tengo que hablar con alguien- dijo Ginny se paro y se fue  
  
-pero Ginny... me deja hablando sola, aunque ya era hora de decirlo, ahora que hago, seguiré con Ron a pesar de que me gusta Damián, aunque si Damián me va a visitar como dijo quizás termine con Ron, mejor me voy a ver que están planeando para salvar a Harry parezco loca hablando sola-  
  
Ginny estaba buscando en todos los carros pero no encontraba a Draco hasta que llego al ultimo que estaba vacío excepto por él que iba mirando por la ventana. Ginny entro despacio y se sentó al frente de Draco.  
  
-Draco- dijo Ginny muy despacio, él todavía no había notado su presencia.  
  
-Weasley? Que haces aquí, pensé que era mas divertido salir corriendo- Draco le hablaba como lo hacia antes, con un tono frío y sin mirarla a los ojos. Pero Ginny sabia que lo que trataba de demostrar no era lo que de verdad sentía -pero claro tu no sabes lo que se siente, tener una sola persona en la vida que quieres, y esa única persona perderla, te quedas solo, tu tienes tus amigos, tus hermanos tus papás yo solo te tenia a ti, pero para mi era suficiente porque... te quiero Ginny- la mirada de Draco ya había cambiado, sus ojos estaban muy brillantes pero aun no la miraba directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Draco... lo que paso en la fiesta, cuando salí corriendo es... es que... tenia miedo, no se de que, quizás a demostrar que lo que sentía por ti es amor o miedo a que te iba a perder porque tu sabes... tu eres Draco Malfoy el ultimo chico con quien se me hubiese ocurrido salir, el ultimo chico que se me hubiese ocurrido que me iba a gustar y el ultimo a quien le iba a decir que estaba enamorada de él, pero todo eso paso, todo es verdad y me gustaría que pasara todas las veces que fueran necesarias.  
  
Hubo un largo silencio.  
  
Draco, nunca me perdiste-  
  
Los dos se empezaron a acercar y se besaron.  
  
De repente entro alguien muy rápido pidió disculpa al ver que se estaban besando y salió.  
  
Pensamientos de Ron. ***esa era Ginny??? ¿besándose con Draco?***  
  
-¡¡¡¡GINNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!- Ron grito tan fuerte que todos salieron al pasillo para saber que habia pasado.  
  
-Ron que te pasa? Deja de gritar- le dijo Ginny  
  
-pero tu y... tu y... tu y...-  
  
-si si, yo y Draco, tu no controlas quien me gusta y quien no, esta bien-  
  
-pero Ginny no puedes estar con un tipo así-  
  
-a no?, mira- Ginny tomo la cara de Draco que estaba a su lado y le dio un beso -ya era hora de decirlo-  
  
-esta bien, pero yo no quiero ser cuñado de NADIE!!! Y tampoco quiero ver esas escenitas de nuevo-  
  
-como quieras, pero a que venias??-  
  
-es que... mmm... ¡ah! Tomy mando otro pergamino-  
  
-¿Tomy?- preguntaron Ginny y Draco al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Tomy, Tom, Tom Riddle, Voldemort ustedes lo conocen-  
  
-¿pero por que lo llamas Tomy?- le pregunto Ginny  
  
-Porque esta un poco nostálgico y prefiere que lo llamen con su antiguo nombre-  
  
-como digas.¿Puedo ver la carta de ¿Tom?-  
  
-si toma-  
  
Ginny tomo la carta y la empezó a leer para que Draco también escuchara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey chicos gracias por el osito Teddy, pero vayamos al grano quiero algo, en tres días deberán traerme el "Dufre Dual" o tendré que comer ya saben que de que.  
  
Carrie gracias por la nota que me mandas junto al osito, y responderé tu preguntilla; bueno yo creo que ya que te gusta Colin y tu le gustas deberías olvidarte de que tiene unas patillas horribles y enfocarte en alguna de sus buenas cualidades, y por lo del mal gusto en zapatos, eso no tiene remedio, no todos nacen con "eso" del buen gusto como yo y tu.  
  
Me despido. Tom  
  
PD1: llámenme Tomy es que... e estado recordando aquellos tiempos con Harry, nos desvelamos noches enteras recordando cosas en pijamadas y me di cuenta que "Tomy" tiene mas stylo.  
  
PD2: hola soy Harry the queso, ¿cómo están? Yo pasándola de maravilla ese Tomy-loqui es un caso, de broma en broma. Bueno chaoo.  
  
  
  
-ese no puede ser Voldemort- dijo Draco con una sonrisa incrédula (¿?)  
  
-él es y tiene a Harry, tenemos que ayudarlo. Ron cuando le mandaron el osito Teddy??-  
  
-ah hace rato, le mandamos el mío-  
  
-ahora tenemos que averiguar que es el Dufre Dual-  
  
-yo sé- dijo Draco  
  
-de ti no queremos NA-DA- dijo Ron mirándolo de abajo para arriba con desprecio.  
  
-si si queremos- dijo Ginny -dinos Draco que es el Dufre Dual-  
  
-yo no quiero escuchar- insistió Ron, se tapo las orejas y empezo a cantar- lalalalalala-  
  
-Ron no seas inmaduro-  
  
-mira yo no soy inmaduro, esta bien, habla mequetrefe de segunda-  
  
-Ron!!!!- le dijo Ginny empujándolo y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.  
  
-el Dufre Dual es un par varitas que estan pegadas, pueden hacer dos cosas, absorver cualquier tipo de "poder" que tenga algo o alguien y traspasar el poder a otra persona otra persona-  
  
-quizas quiere quitarle algo a Harry- dijo Ginny  
  
-si, pero el problemas es donde encontrar ese tal Dufre-  
  
-yo se- dijo Draco  
  
-hay algo que no sepa el Don- le dijo Ron muy enojado.  
  
-si, no se como Ginny puede tener un hermano tan insoportable-  
  
-a si?? Tu eres mas insoportable que, que... que Harry-  
  
-chicos paren, no discutan hay a alguien que se van comer como fondue, concentrémonos en eso. Dinos donde están esas varitas pegadas-  
  
-están en... enmicasa-  
  
-a donde???-  
  
-Ginny no le preguntes si no sabe nada de esto solo quiere impresionar pero te digo Malfoy que no te resulta-  
  
-esta en mi... casa-  
  
-EN TU CASA!!!!!!!- grito Ron  
  
-shhhhhh, en tu casa Draco??-  
  
-si mi padre la saco hace unos años del lugar donde todos creen que esta, escondida en Hogwarts-  
  
-pero... ¿por qué?-  
  
-no se, pero mejor sera que la busquemos pronto para salvar a ese Potter que me empezaba a caer bien-  
  
-¿bien?- dijo Ginny  
  
-si, es un tipo agradable-  
  
-agradable??-  
  
-eso creo-  
  
-eso crees??- pregunto Ron  
  
-Ron ya te puedes ir- le dijo Ginny  
  
-esta bien. Me voy pero... volveré-  
  
-si, como sea-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno ahí estaba el cap. 12 algunas partes me quedaron un poco cursis pero será. Parece que se a estado alargando un poco la historia, aunque estos ya son los últimos capítulos porfis dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o no. 


	13. INCAPITULO

nuevo INCAPITULO (osea un capitulo agregado por que si no mas, que probablemente no deveria existir pero igual lo escribi si que igual lo mando)  
  
UMAPA (Universidad Magica Apta Para Aquellos) .  
  
tres años mas tarde en la UMAPA (Universidad Magica Apta Para Aquellos) .  
  
-¿que clase tienes ahora? le pregunto una chica colorina que no habia cambiado mucho fisicamente pero si su manera de ver las cosas, Ginny.  
  
-creo que tengo Filosofia de la Magia Integral- le repondio una chica que se veia mucho mayor que ella, ahora tenia el pelo largo, hasta la cintura y era mucho mas alta que Ginny, Carrie.  
  
-Carrie?- le pregunto Ginny  
  
-que?-  
  
-es que ayer... ayer recorde a Harry y no se, me siento un poco culpable quizas... no se, en realidad no he podido olvidar eso-  
  
-si aunque no queramos hablar del tema, yo no nunca pude olvidar lo que hicimos-  
  
-sii, ir a la fiesta de despedida que hizo Colin ese año, emborracharnos y olvidarnos de salvar a Harry. ¿como estara él?- le pregunto Ginny recordando todo lo que vivio junto a Harry.  
  
-yo creo que esta bien, en alguna parte el esta bien. Ademas cada vez que veo la luna que parece un queso lo recuerdo y tengo la sención de que esta... bien-  
  
-en serio??? -  
  
-si (con voz triste)-  
Este capitulo reconociendo que esta bastante fome, igual espero un reviewcito, el proximo va a estar de mejor calidad y todo eso. ESTO NO ES EL FINAL, QUEDAN COMO TRES CAPITULOS QUE SON BASTANTES MAS DESENTES QUE ESTO..-  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y DEJAR UN REVIEW, GRACIAS. 


	14. cRaZy PeOpLe

este capitulo se lo dedico al Cachalote por ke esta enfermo y espero que se recupere pronto. y tb a todos los que me dejan reviews y a los que me dejaran, espero que me dejen por fis.  
  
CAPITULO OFICIAL NUMERO 14:  
  
cRaZy PeOpLe porque no existe lo normal, exite la falta de originalidad  
todos seguian en el expresso, faltaba como una hora para llegar y todos se irian a sus casas.  
  
-Draco, tenemos que vernos todos los días de las vacaciones, ya??- le decia Ginny  
  
-si, puedo ir a tu casa si quieres, digo si a tus padres no les molesta-  
  
-estee... no creo que les moleste, hasta quiza puedas pasar un tiempo en mi casa, alguna semana de las vaciones-  
  
-si? pefecto-  
  
-CHICOS!! CHICOS!! -llego Colin muy emocionado- los vengo a invitar a mi fiesta, cuando lleguemos, todos nos vamos a mi casa¡!!!! quieren ir???-  
  
-no se...- le dijo Ginny pensando que no era buena idea -quizas deva ir a mi casa primero-  
  
-Ginny vamos, que puede pasar ademas es mi ultimo año, quizas por suerte no vuelva a ver a Colin nunca mas-  
  
-siii Gi-nny!!! Giii-nny!!!! Giiii-nny!!! fieeeestaaaa fieesttaaa!!!! fiestaaaa!!!- empezo a decir Colin saltando y moviendo los brazos en circulos.  
  
-esta bien esta bien, pero para Colin, pareces esquizofrenico-  
  
-Ginnyyy!!! SABES DE LA FIESTA!!!!!- Carrie entro corriendo y gritando.  
  
-si, Colin nos dijo-  
  
-ah, hola Colin- dijo Carrie cuando noto su presencia  
  
-...hola... Carrie, va vas a ir a... mi fiesta-  
  
-claro, tiene sentido hacer una fiesta sin MI!!!???!!!-  
  
-creo que no- le respondio Colin timido  
  
-esta bien necesito hablar con Ginny, si que todos fuera, Draco Colin vayanse, porfis-  
  
cuando ya habian salido Carrie se sento junto a Ginny  
  
-Ginyny lo que pasa esque...-  
  
-¿¿GINYNY???-  
  
-nos podemos concentrar en mi, por favor-  
  
-esta bien sigue-  
  
-es que despues de la fiesta Colin no me a hablado y no se, a mi me gusta y yo creia que le gustaba pero no me pesca-  
  
-Carrie, es que Colin es muy timido, si quieres que pase algo tu tienes que tomar la iniciativa, no creo que el lo haga-  
  
-tu crees???-  
  
-sii, es mas en la fiesta va ser el "MAL" perfecto para que pase cualquier cosa que tenga que pasar-  
  
-el mal ??? yo no quiero nada malo, porfavor diosito cuidame- Carrie junta las mano y se pone a rezar -padre nuestro que estas en el...-  
  
-noo callate el Mal no es nada malo es el Momento Ambiente y Lugar perfecto-  
  
-ahhhh tu crees??-  
  
-si po-  
  
-me voy a arreglar al baño con las otras chicas mejor, tengo que estar digna para la ocación, gracias Ginyny-  
  
-GINYNY???'-  
  
-suena lindo verdad??? chaoooo-  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! -Ginny sale corriendo por el pasillo gritando -AHHHHHH!!!! NOOOO ES LINDOOOO!!!!!-  
  
Colin: y me dice a mi esquizofrenico  
  
Ron: mi hermana necesita atención  
  
Draco a si mismo: draco estas seguro que ella te gusta???  
  
Carrie: tiene que hacer algo con su cabello, esas puntas...  
  
Hermione:y todo eso por que le dije que ya no me gustaba su hermano.  
  
TODOS: AHHHHH????  
  
Hermione: upss  
  
RON: AHHHHHHHHHH!!????- sale corriendo por el pasillo gritando igual que Ginny.  
  
Colin: mmm se pegara la esquizofrenia????  
  
Draco: no, estupido como se va a pegar.  
  
Carrie: Ron tiene lindo cabello, pero ese corte...  
  
Hermione: (sale corriendo al baño).  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
eso fue mi nuevo capitulo porfis dejenme un review para saber como lo encontraron ya''''''???? y muchas gracias por todos lso reviews. DISCULPEN por la ortografia es que no la pude revisar porque tengo malo el word . 


	15. Fiesta I

CAPITULO 15:  
  
" LA FIESTA I"  
  
"todos existimos, pero solo algunos estan vivos" "para existir hay que tener vida, para vivir hay que aprovechar la vida" "si dicen que estas loco porque haces cosas que los demas no, entonces esta viviendo. Si sigues todas las reglas y te limitas a hacer lo que hacen todos, solo existes"  
Ya estaban todos en la casa de Colin, era muy grande quien se lo iba a imaginar, solo la sala de star ya era como toda la casa de Ginny, pero el espacio se hizo chico cuando empezo a entrar casi todo Hogwarts, habia comida, música y bebida. Todos estaban bailando, pasandolo super bien.  
  
-Gi-ginny, ginny te amo- le decia Draco tambalendose -yo no soy maloooo te quieeerooo- Draco empezo a cantar casi gritando una canción de Chichi Peralta -te quierooo asi ii.. por que te quiero asi, assi yo te ngo el gusto de quererte no tengo motivo no tengo razon porque te quieroo tantoo tanto taaaaaanto amorrr !!!!!.  
  
-oye compañero, ella ella no se llam llama Ginny ella es mi amiga Gininy ajjajajajaj!!!!- dijo Carrie que abrazaba a Draco para no perder el equilibrio.  
  
-que les pasa???? Carrie mira como estas y tu Draco, ¿que tomaron?-  
  
los dos se miraron y se empezaron a reir tanto que se calleron y quedaron tirados en el piso.  
  
-nunca debi haber venido, mi mamá debe estra preocupada, ¿que voy a hacer con ustedes?-  
  
-Gininy relajate, anda a tomar algo y vai a etar mejor - le decia Carrie desde el piso, porque aun no podia levantarse. -ayudame po compaaa compañera de la vii da jajajjaja-  
  
-uyy, callense y quedense aqui!!!!-  
  
Ginny se fue a buscar a Ron porque se queria ir.  
  
-Ron, Ron ¿tu que estas haciendo arriba de la mesa???, bajate-  
  
Ron estaba bailando y cantando encima de la mesa del comedor y todos al rededor aplaudiendo y animandolo.  
  
Todos: AMIGO QUE PASA??!!!!!  
  
Ron: NO PASA NADA ESTOY BORRCHO, BORRACHO MUITO LOCO PARARARARRA RARAARAARRARARA HEY!!!! BORACHO BORRACHITO OWOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-que verguenza mi hermano, a demas en esta fiesta no hay nadie sobrio- Ginny salio al patio que estaba vacio, casi.  
  
-tambien te aburriste??- le dijo Ginny a un tipo alto y moreno (muyyy lindo).  
  
-si es que... estas fiestas no son para mi, puros niños chicos, sin ofender-  
  
-si, te entiendo, ami tb. me aburren ¿cuantos años tienes?-  
  
-26, soy el hermanastro de Colin se supone que tengo que cuidar la casa-  
  
-ah, tu eres Thomas??-  
  
-si-  
  
-Ginny sonrio y se quedo mirando la piscina.  
  
-quieres??- Thomas le ofrecio vino en una copa que tenia en la mano-  
  
-es que... no tomo-  
  
-pero prueba un poco, toma-  
  
-esta bien- Ginny tomo la copa -esta rico me lo das todo??-  
  
Thomas sonrio -si, tengo una botella aca, pero antes dime tu nombre-  
  
-Ginny, me llamo Virginia Weasley-  
  
-aa hermana del pelirojo que estaba bailando sobre la mesa-  
  
-sii que verguenza, es mas inmaduro, yo paresco la hermana mayor cuidandolo siempre-  
  
-el es mas grande que tu???-  
  
-si-  
  
-te ves mayor, debe ser porque hablas como una persona mucho mas adulta, mas interesante-  
  
-gracias- le ijdo Ginny y siguio tomando de ahora su copa.  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________  
  
ya po eso fue este capitulo, fome??'' parece, pero bueno, igual espero que me dejeis un review porfis, Colin no estuvo con Carrie, ni Draco con Ginny, que ira a pasar con esos dos que quedaron tirados Draco-Carrie y Ginny- thomas????mucho mas ne el proximo capitulo si es que a alguien le importa.  
  
disculpen por no responder los reviews, pero se los agradesco mil veces, me encantan los reviews, dejen todos los que quieran yo los leo y en el otro cap. les respondo los reviewses. 


	16. fIESTA II

Capitulo Minipitulo (ustedes entienden)  
  
Fiesta II  
  
(podemos hablar con cualquier persona, pero hay limites señores, LI-MI-TES, que para la gente morbosa depravada con mente de alcantarilla (una o todas las alternativas) komo unas ke yo conosco ejem encii ejem man ejem no existen pero bueno solo queria decir eso y ahí esta dicho a!! y que existen para los limpios de mente ya??? Ya ahora eso era)  
-me tengo que ir- dijo Ginny casi para si misma.  
  
-que dices??- le pregunto Thomas.  
  
-es que, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir-  
  
-no te vayas todavía, es que no se nada de ti, solo que eres muy bonita. y madura para tu edad-  
  
-bueno tb tengo un novio que se llama DracO que esta ahora en la fiesta-  
  
-no es un tipo rubio con cara de niñito engrido y que se cree el malo que en realidad es bueno porque una niña descubrio sus verdaderos sentimientos, los que tenia reprimidos por la culpa de un padre malvado- le dijo Thomas que tenia la vista hacia la ventana de la casa.  
  
-mira!! Lo unico que es cierto es que es rubio-  
  
-bueno, ademas no es el que yo creo porque el que yo pensaba se esta besando con otra chica-  
  
-quien???-  
  
-mira- Thomas apunto la ventana, Ginny se dio vuelta y vio a Draco besando a Carrie.  
  
-queee???!!!!, no puede ser-  
  
-que paso??-  
  
-es que ese es.. Ese es Draco- dijo Ginny mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.  
  
-estee. eh Ginny seguro no te merecia-  
  
-porque no te callas por favor- le dijo Ginny llorando y lo abrazo fuertemente.  
  
-.-  
  
Mientras tanto adentro de la casa.  
  
Ron bailando todavía en la mesa.  
  
-Laura sube, ven a menearlo con migo- le decia Ron mientras la ayudaba a subir.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
esto es algo casi nuevo para mi si ke no me exijan mucho tratare de responder los reviewses. Aquí voyyyy  
  
y el primero es de.  
  
Laura Weasley: si se, a todas no gustaria estar bailando en esa mesa pero en fin, por ultimo que sea en un fic (rimo jejejejje eeeee ya). Gracielas por tu review. Y no esta demas unos cuantos reviewses mas.  
  
Virus Paola: bueno lo De HARRY NUNCA SE SABE de repente vive y se casa con Neville y se van a Etiopia o algo asi, lo de Draco no te lo discuto porke es una verdad universal chikilla. Muchas gracias x tu review y ya sabes. por si no sabes dejar libremente mas reviews, me encantan.  
  
Sue: Ke puedo decir, osea lo dijiste todo en esas tan pocas pero efectivas palabras, la calle esta llena de perros y peros o peros y perros como sea, muy cierto ehh. Ah! Tb ke no te preocupes porke no voy a estudiar tanto solo lo necesario espero ke tu tampoco y quiero saber del florecita maceta ya????.  
  
Bueno eso fue, aunke solo respondi los del cap 15. ok Chabela y more reviewses and more people revieweando. 


	17. La verdadera historia

Capitulo 17:  
  
-La verdadera "Historia"""-  
  
(todo esto es una idea totalmente original, eeeehhh))  
-Ginny quieres que te lleve a tu casa????- le decía Thomas.  
  
-esta bien, ya es tarde, pero me tengo que ir con Ron, lo voy a buscar- Ginny se dio vuelta en dirección a la casa pero Thomas la tomo del brazo y le dijo:  
  
-Ginny, mejor voy yo, esperame aquí- y con su mano le seco los ojos llorosos a Ginny.  
  
-esta bien-  
  
--------------------------------------------al rato------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
todos estaban en el auto, bueno no todos, Thomas, Ron y Ginny. No pregunten porque no usan magia ni nada de eso pero bueno en fin. Seguían andando y por esas razones locas de la vida iba manejando Ron y en el asiento de atrás muy abrasaditos Thomas y Ginny.  
  
-RONNNNN MIRAAA!!!!!- grito Ginny cuando vio a alguien que se cruzaba.  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- GRITO Ron tratando de frenar.  
  
-RONNNNNNNN PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Thomas histérico.  
  
En un segundo ya estaban con el auto arriba del tipo, los tres estaban bien y se bajaron inmediatamente,  
  
-y quien es este tipo tan tedioso- Ginny lo miro con cara de asco y lo movió con el pie para ver su cara.  
  
-cuidado Ginny yo te protejo puede ser peligroso- Thomas se paro delante de ella.  
  
-emmm.. Un tipo agonizando puede ser peligroso????- dijo Ron que estaba escondido detrás de Ginny.  
  
-puede ser- dijo Thomas con un gesto estupido de brazos.  
  
-o puede ser que no pueda ser- le siguió Ginny.  
  
-si tb. Puede ser, que pueda ser que no pueda ser- dijo Thomas  
  
-quizás- dijo Ginny.  
  
-heyyy??? Concéntrense en mi, me estoy muriendo, holaa????- dijo el tipo agonizante.  
  
Ginny lo volvió a mover con el pie, dándolo vuelta para dejar su cara descubierta.  
  
-HARRY!!!!- Dijo Ginny  
  
-HARRY!!!!- dijo Ron  
  
-Harry???- dijo Thomas -quien es Harry??? El tipo de las fotos que están pegadas en toda la habitación de Colin???-  
  
-SIII ESE- LE DIJO Ginny perdiendo el control corriendo alrededor del auto.  
  
-Ginny para!!!!! Tenemos que hacer algo, si se entran que matamos al niño que sobrevivio a Voldemort nos matan, primero mantengamos la calma- le dijo Thomas tratando de parecer tranquilo.  
  
-si si la calma eso es caaalma caaaalma- Ginny respiraba lentamente.  
  
-por que no lo tiramos al río y hacemos que nunca paso nada- le dijo Thomas.  
  
-sii si buena idea, ayúdame-  
  
ambos lo tomaron para tirarlo al río (que por suerte estaba ahí) .  
  
-para!!!, Harry es mi amigo como le voy a hacer esto-  
  
-si Ginny no me hagas esto- decía Harry agonizando.  
  
-Ginny tienes que ver tu futuro, acaso quieres ser una asesina????-  
  
-no no quiero ser una asesina, tiremoslo, será lo mejor-  
  
-nooo???? Creo que todavía tengo esperanzas de vivir, oyee????- harry agonizante.  
  
-a la cuanta de tres, estas lista Ginny???- decía THomas  
  
-si capitán estamos listos- responde GInny  
  
-viiiiiive en una piña debajo del mar, Bob esponja.. Su cuerpo absorbe y sin estallar bob esponja- Harry agonizando.  
  
-un, dosss!!! Yy... TreS!!!- Thomas y Ginny al mismo tiempo y lo soltaron.  
  
-QUIEROOOOO VIVIRRRRRRRRR!!!!!- gritaba Harry agonizando mientras caía.  
  
-escuchaste algo Ginny????- le pregunto Thomas.  
  
-parece, pero debe a ver sido.. Este... RON!!!. ¿Dónde ESTA EL ENFERMO DE MI HERMANO????-  
  
-míralo esta ahí, arrodillado en el piso, rezando-  
  
-Ron ya esta todo bien, nadie sabrá nada solo nosotros, esta bien???- le decía Ginny tomándolo de la mano para regresar a l auto.  
:___________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________  
  
Buneo respondiendo los reviews que me mandaron en el capitulo anterior tenemos aaa  
  
Virus Paola, una muy fiel revieweadora muchas gracias por tus rviewsesseseseses son bakanes en serio, yyyy.. Eso po. Ron hablo de ti todo trayecto en el auto uuuuyyyy.  
  
Y,.. Laura Weasley otra fiel reviweadora la foto estaba muy genial es Draco lo amo y todos saben eso pero no me canso de decirlo porke es lo + lindo de la tierra. Tb. Gracias por lo ke dices en tu revw.  
  
Y eso seria todo chao y es tan facil, solo un clik por aquí por alla y dejan un review para alegrarle la vida a otra gente, gente que lo unico que espera son sus reviewses.  
  
Adios bye bye chao chaolines adiosen hasta luego hasta un prox capitulo si es que no me muero, cosa que puede pasar pero en fin, igual espero que no porke todavía no termino el fic, y falta tan pooco que seria muy patetico ke no lo terminara a esta altura o quizas Dios no quiere que lo termine y por eso muera pero en fin mas que nada, gracias y espero sus reviewses por ke si me muero por lo menos saber que igual algunos me dejaban reviews. 


	18. TIROXINA T4

Weno weno aquí tamo con el nuevo capitulo numeroooooo 18, y les recuerdo que quedan solo dos capitulos mas, Y aunque fui latera con tantos capitulos igual no mas toy llorando porque es el fin y too eso. Los dejo pa ke lean y reviweeen.  
  
Capitulo 18:  
  
TIROXINA.  
  
Harry, que como se dieron cuenta estaba vivo , nado y nado tratando de no ahogarse en el riachuelo, pero luego de horas en la espesa oscuridad de la noche comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda.  
  
-AYYUUUUDENMEEE!!!! SOY EL NIÑO QUE SOBREVIVIO!!!! PORFAVORRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!! NO HAY NADIE??!!!!! CERCA!!!!!!!!!!!!- Harry grito y grito y nadie lo ayudo se quedo flotando en el rio (que por cierto no tenia corriente por lo tanto no avanzaba).  
  
En otro lugar, al otro día..  
  
-Lo siento Ginny lo tengo que hacer-  
  
-Ron!!! No te atrevas-  
  
-la conciencia me esta aniquilando, de poco en poquito, de poco en poquito-  
  
-Ron relájate, era solo Harry, nadie quiere saber lo que le paso-  
  
-pe pr pe pero yo oyoo yo quiero contarlo- Ron tirando, mas blanco que de costumbre y con un sudor frío corriendo por su frente.  
  
-Ghost help me please- dijo Ginny mirando hacia le techo de su casa.  
  
-en ingles???- le pregunto Ron con cara de pescado.  
  
-obvio, acaso crees que Dios habla Francés??? ¿ah?!!-  
  
-lo que digas-  
  
-y acuérdate que..-  
  
Diiing doong sono el timbre.  
  
-voy a abir la puerta- Ron salio corriendo hacia la puerta.  
  
-hola Ron!-  
  
-Hermione pasa, adelante, que oportuna que eres, siempre en el momento, que alguien piensa en ti tu esta ahí, rimo jejejej-  
  
-hola Herm- le dijo Ginny con una linda sonrisa fingida y entre dientes le dijo a Ron -no te atrevas a contarle-  
  
-si si claro Ginny, aho-RA VE-TE!!!!-  
  
Ginny se fue.  
  
-matamosaharryylotiramosalrío- le dijo Ron  
  
-QUEEE!!! A Harry jajajaja RRY-  
  
-si si si, que hago, estoy muy mal-  
  
-emmm.. Lo primero vamos a buscar el cuerpo y luego veremos, es Harry Potter, ganaríamos mucho dinero, lo podemos disecar y hacer un museo o algo así-  
  
-por eso te quiero Hermione, eres sensacional-  
  
-tu crees??-  
  
-si- Ron rojo.  
  
-Ron rojo?- dijo Ginny que acababa de llegar de nuevo.  
  
-no, Wiskye en las rocas, por favor- le respondió Ron. -jajajajaajaj- Hermione riendo muy animadamente.  
  
-jajajajajajajajaj!!!!!- Hermione sigue riendo muy animadamente pero con las manos en el estomago.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ- Hermione riendo muy animadamente con las manos en el estomago y lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!- Hermione riendo muy animadamente con las manos en el estomago, lagrimas en los ojos y tirada en el piso.  
  
-como se llama la obra???- dijo Ron con una tierna sonrisa, huí que lindo.  
  
-la tipa que me da vergüenza ajena por ser una especie de desquiciada cuñada-  
  
-emmm no, asi no se llama la obra-  
  
-que obra???- Pregunto Hermione que ya estaba como nueva.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
ESO FUE ESTE CAPITULO SI LES GUSTO DEJENME UN REVIEW y si no tambien porfis para escribir algo mas digno la proxima ¿ya???.  
  
Ahh!!! Recuerden que hoy tb. Es el estrno del nuevo FIC DE HUMOR, en la seccion humor de harry portter es escrito por mi y por Sue osea: Sue- Regí y se llama: UN FIC SIN NOMBRE NI TITULO. Leanlo que esta muy bueno.  
  
Chaoooooolines. 


	19. ¿¿¿QUE NOS PASO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?

Ya ya, si igual se que el otro capitulo no tenia ni un aporte a la ""trama" (si es que existe) pero estaba pasando por un proceso bastante difícil de escasa-creatividad-insomnica, me cachan??? Y e aquí otro capitulo y penúltimo capitulo de mi escasa-creatividad-insomnica, bueno bueno les presento el capitulo numero 19 con mucho. no sin orgullo realmente pero con mucha escasez de dignidad (a estas alturas?? Pero todavía queda eso si) y les recuerdo que no estoy muerta (o puede que este y por eso escriba tanta tontera) solo por que tenia como misión terminar este fic, mi primer fic para así poder morir e irme tranquilita *__* al cielo jejejje,, ya ahora si que si ,el capitulo número 19....  
  
Ah y como todos saben y ke encuentro estupido escribir pero igual lo digo por si las moscas; todos los personajes son de ya saben quien y los únicos que aunke no tienen los derechos reservados son míos la Carrie Guinns el primo de Colin, Thomas y la hermana melliza que no alcanza pa´ personaje pero igual no mas es mia, ya??? Ai les va.  
  
¿¿¿QUE NOS PASO TODO ESTE TIEMPO???  
  
En el mismo día que el capitulo anterior. En la casa de Ginny, en la pieza de Ginny, sentada en la cama de Ginny, usando el "teléfono mágico" de Ginny (mmm. puede ser).  
  
Ginny: Draco es que quería hablar con tigo de lo de ayer, no aguanto estar enojada contigo, si que decidí darte la posibilidad de que des tu explicación. por lo de ayer. tu sabes. eso que no quiero nombrar.  
  
Draco: mmm. la fihsfjwsetsa???. (comiendo anchoas).  
  
Ginny: ah? No te entiendo.  
  
Draco: la fiesta???!!!!  
  
Ginny: si.jip. si eso jip. (llorando desconsoladamente)  
  
Draco: estuvo súper buena, pero donde estuviste tu toda la noche???  
  
Ginny: Dracooo??! Eso es lo único que me quieres decir.  
  
Draco: .  
  
Ginny: ah?? Eso solamente???  
  
Draco: sii???  
  
Ginny: entonces, hasta luego., INGRATO!!.  
  
Ginny colgó bruscamente el teléfono puso una canción cebollenta y se tiro a la cama a llorar, estuvo toda la tarde así.  
  
En otro lugar de la misma casa..  
  
-disculpa por favor a Ginny, Hermione es que esta así por lo de Draco, creo que le dio un beso a Carrie-  
  
-aahhh??? Carrie???!!!-  
  
-si pero los dos estaban borrachos, no tenían idea de quien era quien- Ron se acerca para darle un beso.  
  
Hermione lo esquiva -oohh. pero yo se que Draco la ama, crees que debería hablar con Ginny???-.  
  
-NOO NO NO!!! Mejor no porque esta furiosa y mejor te quedas conmigo- Ron se acerca para besar a Hermione.  
  
Hermione corre la cara y le dice -esta bien, pero es que me da mucha pena Ginny-  
  
-olvídalo, son una pareja y aunque por mi no estuvieran nunca mas juntos se tienen que arreglar solos- Ron toma la cara de Hermione para darle un beso.  
  
-Ron, no.-  
  
-que pasa???!!-  
  
-es que yo vine para decirte algo y eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora-  
  
-decirme que???-  
  
-decirte que.. este. es un poco difícil pero.-  
  
-Hermione tranquila dime lo que quieras. con tal que no sea que vas a terminar con migo jajajaja porque te quiero mucho ¿sabes?-  
  
-Ron lo siento mucho pero. yo tb. Te quiero mucho, demasiado quizás, pero de una forma que no es la que tu quisieras-  
  
-ah?-  
  
-es que me gusta otra persona-  
  
-ah?? Hermione no puedes. no me puedes hacer eso. yo se que no-  
  
-Ron tranquilo. yo te quiero pero lo confundí todo, al principio era un atracción con amor pero no me había dado cuenta que ese amor era un gran cariño de amigos y no amor amor, y con este chico que-  
  
-Hermione para, por que me hiciste esto?? Ah? Yo te amo, haber.. quien es el otro, ah? es mas alto o tiene el pelo de otro color que no sea como zanahoria, acaso es eso mi cabello?, me tiño, todo lo podemos arreglar, dime dime quien es el otro tipo, mas atlético, musculoso ah??-  
  
-(esta muy bueno) no, no es eso Ron, no me entiendes??? , lo confundí todo, yo te quiero y tu también me quieres, pero todavía no te das cuenta que es un amor de amigos solamente-  
  
-Hermione mejor porque no te vas-  
  
-es que no quiero perderte Ron, no quiero que se termi.-  
  
-Hermione vete-  
  
Hermione salio de la casita de los Weasley. Ron a pesar de todos los esfuerzo que hacia para no llorar algunas lagrimas se les escaparon de sus ojos, estaba rojo, pero esta vez no por vergüenza ni rabia.  
  
-Ginnyyyyy, Ginny!!!- Ron subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hermana.  
  
-que pasa Ron. tu también estas llorando???-  
  
-es que. lo que pasa es que..-  
  
-ya se ya se, Hermione termino con tigo-  
  
-como sabes???-  
  
-es que tenemos la suerte de los hermanos despechados-  
  
-y quienes son ellos??-  
  
-nosotros???-  
  
-ah cierto?? Somos los hermanos despechados, wuaaaaa- se pone a llorar.  
  
-mira, escucha lo primero que tenemos que hacer como los hermanos despechados es no llorar por nadie, ok??-  
  
-y si la mamá se muere tampoco puedo llorar???-  
  
-ahí si jil, pero por nadie mas-  
  
-a bueno, y si el papá se muere??-  
  
-ahí también-  
  
-y si tu te mueres??-  
  
-también obvio-  
  
-y si Harry se muere???-  
  
-.-  
  
-upss-  
  
-estee..-  
  
-lloremos por él-  
  
-esta bien-  
  
Los dos llorando y el mar de lagrimas ya les cubría los tobillos.  
  
-tu.. jip llo lloras por Harry..?? Wuaaaa- le pregunto Ron.  
  
-no, jip por jip por Draco wuaaaaa y tu???-  
  
-yo tampoco lloro por harry, jip jip lloro por Herm Herminio hermioncita wuaaaaaa-  
  
Cuando las lagrimas ya le llegaban a la cintura.  
  
-esta bien paremos el escándalo, me estoy deshidratando- le dice Ron.  
  
-si, planeemos venganza a los que nos rechazaron.  
  
-eso me gusta, venganza dulce como la miel-  
  
-tengo un hechizo muy bueno, cállate y escucha:  
  
la venganza es dulce, pero te pudre, todos los ratos que tengan un mal rato-  
  
-y funciona??-  
  
-si pero lo tienes que decir tu también-  
  
-la venganza es dul-  
  
----DIIING DONG----  
  
-el timbre???, voy a abrir, esperame aquí Ron y termina el hechizo-  
  
Ginny baja se para delante de la puerta, toma la manilla la gira y abre, tira la puerta hacia ella, la puerta se abre, alza la vista y ve a..  
  
Ron arriba: ce, pero te pudre, todos los.  
  
Ginny abajo: RONNNN!!! NOOOOO CALLATEEEE!!!!  
  
Ron arriba: raaayos yo quería venganza.  
  
Ginny abajo: hola (tímidamente), que haces aquí???  
  
-ya recuerdo todo Ginny- le dijo Draco tomándole las manos a Ginny.  
  
-suéltame Draco, no es tan fácil. Carrie es. era mi amiga y tu lo sabias-  
  
-Ginny tu crees que yo, que yo de verdad querría estar con Carrie??? Teniéndote a ti, todo fue culpa de.-  
  
-de quien haber??? A quien le hechas la culpa ahora??? A Carrie???-  
  
-NO!, ni ella ni yo somos culpables todo fue porque tenia unos tragos de más. bueno bastante mas. es como la canción del mamut. tu sabes-  
  
-ah! Si esa canción es muy buena. Pero tu NO eres un MAMUT!!, tu eras mi. mi novio-  
  
-y todavía lo soy porque te amo Ginny, y yo se que lo sabes-  
  
-no se Draco. no se-  
  
(Ron bajando las escaleras) -para que te haces de rogar si sabias que estaba borracho y mas encima tu no soy na´ de tonta y estuviste toda la noche con el primo de Colin-  
  
-primo de Colin??- pregunto Draco confundido.  
  
-este. emm. solohablamosnadamas-  
  
-quee??-  
  
- Solo estuvimos conversando-  
  
-siiiii claro- Ron desde la escalera.  
  
-Ron VE-TE porfavor!!!-  
  
-ok ok me retiro, nadie quiere a los despechados-  
  
-Ginny yo estoy dispuesto a olvidar eso pero tu también has lo mismo, esta bien?-  
  
-.-  
  
-Ginny??-  
  
-si esta bien-  
  
-y quien es ese tipo, tiene mejor cabellera que yo??-  
  
-no para nada- le dice Ginny y lo besa.  
  
-WoOooOo, se armo la cosa, ah??- Ron desde las escaleras.  
  
Ginny y Draco al mismo tiempo -RON VETE!!!!.  
  
Ron cantando: vete de aquiiiii, no vuelvas mas, no te das cuenta queeee lo nuestro ya se termino, tu amor infiel hirió las fibras de mi seeer, crees que sufroooo?? Crees que muero tu amor. Yo vivireee si viviré. Porque aun me queda mucha fe para encontrar a quieeeen amaaar, falta mucho por vivir, tengo mucho que entregar sin tu quereeeer puedo viviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Bueno aquí llego el penúltimo capitulo y el prox. Será el ultimo naturalmente, dejen reviews que les cuesta, nada, nada les cuesta, un botón y unas palabrillas y listo.  
  
Bueno bueno chaoooolins y en el ultimo cap. Responderé todos los reviews del cap 18, 19 y del 20 tb.  
  
Si no han escuchado la canción del mamut, búsquenla es muy buena se llama "el mamut", ya eso no mas adiosin y no me dejen komo una despechada sin reviews ¿ya? *__*.  
  
Aaa y si encontraron muy cebolla este capitulo igual díganmelo, porque realmente lo lei e igual como que quedo un poco novelon.  
  
Este capitulo esta dedicado a la memoria (si eske tiene) de Cachalote. 


End file.
